Black Future
by Umbra Estel
Summary: ¿Crees en la reencarnación?
1. Los Dos Forasteros

Este fic esta basado completamente en el libro 6, asi que sigue las líneas del mismo. Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK, aunque algunos nombres no.

_Black Future_

_¿Crees en la reencarnación?_

_Capítulo I_

**_LOS DOS FORASTEROS_**

Dos figuras encapuchadas caminaban silenciosamente a través de los terrenos que rodeaban al imponente castillo lleno de torres, una de las figuras era evidentemente un adulto, el otro bien podía ser un enano, un elfo doméstico o un niño; sus pasos se amortiguaban por la suave hierba que guiaba su camino, el mas pequeño miraba con gran curiosidad y cada poco el mas grande se adelantaba tanto que tenía que alcanzarlo con una corta carrera. El hombre adulto miraba discretamente y con nostalgia aquel viejo camino que tan bien recordaba y que tantas veces había recorrido en su juventud.

Y es que habían pasado tantas cosas desde entonces, tantos sueños rotos, tantos secretos y tanto sufrimiento. Y ahora, de nuevo, caminaba ese viejo sendero que tantos recuerdos le traía, pero él ya no era el mismo y sabía que la situación a la que ahora se enfrentaba tampoco lo sería.

Se detuvo frente a un par de rejas con cerdos alados, los miró atentamente, nunca antes se había preguntado porque precisamente esos animalillos, curioso que hasta ahora lo hiciese cuando tantas veces cruzó las mismas rejas cuando iba al pueblo o cuando llegaba al castillo. Sacó su varita de dentro de su capa negra y la levantó, al instante una lluvia de chispas plateadas inundó el cielo.

Esperaron muy poco, con un chillido como si sufrieran al abrirse, las rejas se separaron dándole paso a los forasteros que no se detuvieron mucho a admirar el lugar, uno a regañadientes porque el otro lo conocía demasiado bien y aunque el tiempo había pasado, inevitablemente se vio rodeado de recuerdos, la mayoría alegres pero muchos otros tristes. Apenas le dirigió una mirada al sauce boxeador, inmóvil porque aquella noche no había viento; notó vagamente como la cabaña de madera a las afueras del bosque prohibido emitía humo por la chimenea.

Pero no pudo evitar mirar con atención de manera hipnótica la torre de astronomía, bajó su mirada hacia los pies de esta y se quedó ausente un momento observando un pedazo de césped, como si alcanzase a ver mas de lo que había. Retiró la vista de ahí y una mueca de desagrado cruzó por su pálido rostro, el día que eso había ocurrido todo había cambiado para siempre.

-Buenas Noches –se oyó de pronto una voz grave y potente. El mas pequeño dio un respingo y se colocó instintivamente detrás del hombre mas alto.

El hombre se giró con sorpresa para mirar de frente al hombre mas alto que había conocido, o por lo menos parte hombre, Rubeus Hagrid los miraba con desconfianza cargando una pesada ballesta en el hombro, a su lado, un imponente perro los observaba también. No pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío cuando lo vio y también, una gran alegría aunque la ocultó.

-Buenas Noches –dijo con voz amable y tranquila el hombre –Usted debe ser Hagrid, el guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts.

-Si... –contestó Hagrid mirándolo con aprensión, parecía muy informado –Y usted debe ser el aspirante a profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Asi es, perdón por llegar tan tarde pero tuve algunos asuntos importantes que me impidieron llegar antes. –iba a encaminarse a la puerta principal cuando la gigantesca mano lo detuvo.

-¿Cómo puedo saber que realmente es usted? Vivimos en tiempos peligrosos

-Oh, claro -dijo dándose un pequeño golpe en la cabeza –Que descuidado soy¿supongo que la directora le mostró una fotografía mía?

Hagrid asintió mientras el hombre se quitaba la capucha para revelar un hombre que rondaba los treinta años, de cabello castaño que se sujetaba con una coleta baja, nariz recta y ojos de un verde pálido enmarcados por unas pequeñas gafas ovaladas, su rostro era delgado y sonría con amabilidad. El semigigante lo miró con atención, el sujeto era idéntico al que la directora le había mostrado pero eran tiempos peligrosos y no podía fiarse.

-Pues si, la cara es la misma pero... –Hagrid se quedó mirando a la pequeña figura pequeña que aún se escondía detrás del profesor.

-Oh si, disculpe –sonrió el hombre con un poco de pena y acto seguido le quitó la capucha a su acompañante revelando un pequeño niño –Él es mi hijo, no tenía donde dejarlo y lo traje, espero que no haya problema.

-No, claro que no –dijo Hagrid mas aliviado de que fuera un niño pero de todas formas lo miraba con atención –Aún así...

-Lo entiendo, miré, si se siente mas seguro, tome –le ofreció su varita –puede tenerla mientras esté aquí si así se siente mas tranquilo.

Hagrid tomó la varita con sorpresa, había algo en ese sujeto que le provocaba confianza, pero no sabía que, tal vez era la sonrisa amable que le recordaba a la del gran Dumbledore, pero había algo mas que no podía definir, algo en su mirada que le resultaba familiar pero a la vez completamente nuevo. Sus dudas se esfumaron cuando el mago acarició con cariño y efusividad a Fang, quien por lo demás parecía conocerlo de toda la vida.

-Gran y muy buen perro ¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó mientras el guardabosques lo miraba algo sorprendido

-Fang... –murmuró

-Buen nombre –se puso de pie sacudiéndose –Creo que hemos hecho esperar demasiado a la directora del gran colegio Hogwarts ¿no lo cree?

-Si –dijo Hagrid recordando de pronto ese detalle –Por aquí profesor.

El hombre no comentó nada y se limitó a seguir en silencio a Hagrid, a pesar de que conocía muy bien el camino hacia el despacho de la directora, aquel pasaje detrás de la gárgola... cuando Dumbledore era la cabeza de la escuela. Su hijo miraba como si se quisiese comer con los ojos cada rincón del colegio por donde pasaban, nunca había estado ahí y, aunque el castillo tenía un aura de oscuridad y misticismo, mas que miedo parecía tener un gran interés y si no hubiese sido porque su padre lo había sujetado de la mano se hubiese escapado a explorar. No dijo nada porque la mirada de su padre se ensombrecía con cada paso que daba.

Y es que el niño no sabía que si todo salía bien, Hogwarts volvería a ser el hogar de su padre como hacía tiempo atrás...

Y también, volvería a ser el Comandante General de la Orden del Fénix... aunque no lo recordara

-o-

En la gigantesca habitación que en parte era el despacho del director, una figura sentada era iluminada tenuemente por la luz de la chimenea, alta, delgada y mucho mas vieja de lo que aparentaba, Minerva McGonagall, directora general del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería aguardaba pacientemente la llegada del invitado. Detrás de ella se alzaba majestuosa la pintura de Albus Dumbledore, sonriente y tranquilo como siempre, con sus gafas de media luna sobre su torcida y larga nariz, estaba despierto y atento, pero guardaba silencio.

La directora miraba la puerta cada vez con el ceño mas fruncido, por sus ojos se veían una cuantas arrugas mas desde la muerte del anterior director en Junio. Y no era para mas, lograr mantener el colegio abierto había sido todo un milagro, no tenía una idea concreta de porque el nuevo ministro había insistido en mantener la escuela abierta, debía tener gato encerrado esa idea y presentía que cierto chico de apellido Potter tenía que ver con esa idea aunque él no lo supiera. El ministro parecía estar tramando una especie de trampa para Voldemort y quería usar a Harry de carnada, eso era seguro. Probablemente Potter volvería al colegio en septiembre, puesto que no tenía a donde mas ir, y así estaría muy vigilado por el ministerio, pero un ataque a Hogwarts sería muy peligroso y esta vez no tenían a Dumbledore para protegerlos y eso la inquietaba. Muchos alumnos podrían morir por esa idea descabellada del ministerio.

Aunque tampoco estaba segura de cuantos alumnos regresarían a Hogwarts ese año, estaba segura que muy pocos. El mundo mágico había caído en un total caos después de la repentina muerte de Dumbledore, el pánico y la desorganización se habían hecho evidentes, se había disparado el número de muertes en ambos bandos. Eso sin contar el desastre que se había vuelto la Orden del Fénix.

Por mucho que hubiesen intentado mantener en pie el principal bastión contra Voldemort, no había sido fácil, Alastor Moody se había convertido en un líder suplementario desde la muerte de Dumbledore, era de todas formas el miembro mas antiguo después de Dumbledore y en quien este depositaba toda su confianza, o casi toda

Todavía quedaba el asunto que Dumbledore se traía entre manos cuando murió, la única pista que contaba es que tenía que ver con Potter, pues este lo acompañó en esa misión. Pero por mas que lo habían intentado, el chico se había rodeado de un mutismo total, siempre alegando que la última instrucción que había recibido del director era no contarle el plan a nadie. No importaba la cantidad de veces que la ahora directora le hubiese insistido, ni cuantas cartas hubiesen mandado, Harry contestaba con evasivas o no devolvía las cartas. Eso la desquiciaba.

Tenía la ligera sospecha de que el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger estarían enterados de lo que en verdad ocurrió, así que el siguiente paso lógico era intentar que ellos dijeran algo. Sabía que Molly Weasley había intentado hasta el cansancio que su hijo dijera algo, pero este, como Harry, había mantenido un silencio inaudito. No importaba cuantos argumentos usaran sus padres en él, Ron Weasley era totalmente fiel a Harry Potter y nada ni nadie lograría que hablara si es que sabía algo.

Ella misma había intentado razonar con Hermione Granger, chica con una mente mas consciente de lo vital que era esa información y de lo peligroso que podría resultar ocultar algo que tendría como principal consecuencia el triunfo de Voldemort. Había redactado una carta inteligente elogiando la siempre razonable y calculadora mente de Hermione, aunque también su gran sensibilidad, pero de nada había servido, la chica había devuelto la carta con inteligentes agradecimientos y sutiles formas de señalar que, si sabía algo, no diría ni una palabra.

¿Qué tramaba Dumbledore que confiara mas en tres niños que apenas y eran adultos legalmente (sin contar que Harry estaba por cumplir los 17) y no en sus compañeros de un movimiento que el mismo había fundado? Sentía la mirada, por decirlo de alguna manera, del retrato detrás de ella, intentó sacarle información al cuadro de Dumbledore, indicándole que le debía total lealtad al actual director del colegio, pero este, con una sonrisa tranquila le había dicho que todos los retratos habían tenido una última orden de Dumbledore: en caso de que algo le pasara, ninguno de los cuadros podía decir ni media palabra de lo que el director había estado haciendo ese último año, sobre todo con Harry Potter, esa orden se había extendido a su propia pintura.

Lo que la llevaba a la actual situación, lo único que le quedaba era intentar mantener el colegio en pie y a sus estudiantes seguros, como Dumbledore siempre quiso. Y para eso necesitaba un nuevo profesor, porque el último... solo de pensarlo su sangre hervía con rabia. Por lo menos debía evitar que el ministerio metiera un profesor que trabajara para ellos, no quería mas espías, de ningún tipo.

El sonido de toques en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos, agitó su varita y el despacho quedó iluminada por cientos de velitas flotantes. Se acomodó su túnica y se irguió en su asiento.

-Pase. –Por la puerta de roble apareció Hagrid seguido de un hombre que junto a él se veía muy pequeño, aunque en realidad era un poco alto y bastante delgado.

-Buenas noches profesora –dijo Hagrid aunque su mirada quedó atrapada en el gran retrato de su mentor.

-Buenas noches, un placer –dijo otra voz que cortó el ambiente. La directora miró un tanto intrigada al hombre frente a ella, de sonrisa y mirada serena ¿Por qué esos ojos verdes le recordaban otra mirada?

-Hagrid, puedes retirarte –le ordenó McGonagall un poco intranquila. Pero el semigigante se acercó a su escritorio y dejo sobre este una varita de madera negra.

-Solo por protección –dijo el semigigante –Con su permiso.

Solo cuando Hagrid cerró las puertas la directora centró nuevamente toda su atención en el recién llegado. Quien por lo demás parecía no haberle quitado los ojos encima, unos ojos que parecían ocultar mucho mas de lo que se notaba a simple vista.

-Debe ser consciente de que generalmente no permito que un aspirante al cargo de profesor se presente a la hora que se le de en gana. –dijo con molestia, esos ojos la incomodaban.

-Naturalmente –un escalofrío recorrió a la profesora al oírle decir esa palabra, justo en el mismo tono que Dumbledore –Sin embargo tuve algunos contratiempos que impidieron que llegara mas temprano, le ruego me disculpe. –justo cuando McGonagall iba a preguntar sobre esos contratiempos, el hombre pareció recordar algo de pronto -¡Pero que malos modales tengo¡Aún no me he presentado!

La directora no había notado ese pequeño detalle, distraída como estaba en ese enigmático personaje que se había presentado en su habitación, por supuesto que sabía su nombre, su información había llegado en una lechuza hacía unos días. Le indicó con una mano que continuara, mientras el hombre se ponía de pie.

-Mi nombre es Henry Porter -¿por qué precisamente ahora ese nombre le sonaba inquietante? Estrechó la mano delgada del señor Porter, no había nada extraño en esa amable sonrisa.

-Minerva McGonagall, directora de Hogwarts. –le hizo el ademán de que se sentara. –Debo reconocer que me sorprendió ver su solicitud para el puesto, no esperaba que alguien estuviese interesado en él, considerando los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en Hogwarts. ¿Qué le hace pensar que es el indicado para el puesto?

-Bueno, para empezar debo comentarle que lo que ocurrió el Junio pasado me impulsó a intentar obtener el puesto, soy experto en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y creo que podría ser una gran contribución para mantener seguro el colegio.

-Debo informarle que a pesar de que Hogwarts abrirá sus puertas, no creo que muchos alumnos regresen.

-Eso no representa ningún inconveniente para mi. –juntó sus dedos de una manera que le generó otro escalofrío a la directora –Sin embargo, y abusando de su confianza y hospitalidad, hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarle.

-o-

Fuera del despacho, sentado en una silla que era muy alta para él, el niño mecía sus pies en el aire, estaba en el lugar mas interesante del planeta y se moría por tocar todo lo que veía, pero no lo hacía, no precisamente porque su padre le hubiese ordenado quedarse quieto, sino porque el gigantesco hombre que los había recibido lo mirada con terrible detenimiento como si quisiera ver algo en él también.

No era un niño muy peculiar como para que lo observaran tanto, era mas listo que los demás niños (tal vez demasiado, como su padre le repetía cuando se metía en problemas) su cabello negro caía graciosamente cuando ladeaba curioso la cabeza incluso para mirar el techo, sus ojos castaños se movían muy abiertos y brillaban cuando se posaban en algún artefacto extraño y misterioso. Pero después de un rato le comenzó a tomar atención especial al semi gigante.

-¿Tu eres Hagrid? Eres un hombre bastante grande, pareces un ropero.

-Y tu un niño bastante precoz ¿no crees? –le contestó Hagrid enarcando una ceja ante lo directo del comentario.

-Todos me dicen eso –comentó el niño sin gota de vergüenza y sin dejar de escrutar a Hagrid con sus grandes ojos castaños. –Papá dice que debo aprender a pensar antes de hablar. Pero sigo sin entender porque.

-¿Qué edad tienes? –le preguntó Hagrid algo sorprendido.

-¡Siete! Bueno, casi. ¿Qué guardas en ese abrigo tan grande¿Si me metiera ahí desaparecería para siempre? –esta vez Hagrid no pudo evitar reír un poco, ese niño era ocurrente.

-También me gustó tu perro, yo tengo un perro, pero no es tan grande como el tuyo. Me gustaría que fuese así de grande, lo podría usar de caballo o algo así.

-Hablas bastante, niño. Todavía no se como te llamas.

-Oh, si. –dijo como recordando esa parte –Me llamo S...

Pero no pudo terminar porque la puerta del despacho se abrió y la cabeza del profesor Henry asomó con su tranquilidad natural.

-¿Podrías venir un momento por favor? –le dijo a su hijo.

El niño obedeció bajando de un salto de la silla y alcanzó la puerta en pequeña carrera. El profesor le puso una mano en el hombro y lo condujo hacia dentro. Hagrid los siguió en silencio, pero no pasó de la puerta, se quedó de pie escuchando. Por alguna razón la directora no le dijo nada, parecía muy interesada en mirar al niño frente a ella, casi como Hagrid hacia unos momentos, como si le causara tantos escalofríos como el padre.

-Este es mi hijo, Sirius.

El niño enarcó una ceja al notar la palidez que pareció invadir el rostro de la mujer sin entender, levantó la cabeza para ver el rostro de su padre, pero este se mantenía tan impasible como siempre, aunque le daba la extraña impresión de que casi parecía divertido.

-Ella es la directora del colegio, se educado y saluda.

-Buenas noches. Mucho gusto directora. –dijo educadamente, McGonagall aún parecía un poco perdida, pero inmediatamente se repuso.

-Un placer –musitó recuperando su compostura –Debo decirle, profesor Porter, que es inusual que alguien pretenda obtener un puesto de académico en Hogwarts y se presente con un niño pequeño. Francamente...

-Le aseguro que si no fuera una causa de fuerza mayor no le pediría esto, directora –le interrumpió con amabilidad –pero me es imposible dejar a Sirius con nadie y por el momento estamos sólo nosotros. Estaría mas tranquilo con él a mi lado, usted entiende, son tiempos peligrosos.

Lo dijo de tal manera que denotaba un gran amor paternal, lo había hecho parte de corazón, parte de manera calculada porque sabía lo sentimental que era la nueva directora, su corazón era mas blando de lo que llegaba a aparentar. Comprobó la eficacia de su plan cuando McGonagall desvió un poco la mirada.

-Comprendo. –guardó silencio unos segundos. Tal vez si su situación no fuese tan desesperada y él no fuera el único aspirante que no perteneciera al ministerio, McGonagall no lo hubiese considerado para el puesto –Muy bien, el puesto es suyo y le permitiré a... su hijo vivir aquí también -¿por qué le costaba tanto decir Sirius? Su mirada se endureció –Pero debo advertirle que debe comportarse como es debido y no lo quiero dando vueltas por ahí y haciendo travesuras.

-Gracias, directora McGonagall, no sabe cuanto se lo agradezco, no se arrepentirá –luego miró a su pequeño hijo –Y no se preocupe, Sirius se comportará como un pequeño ángel. –El niño juntó sus manos y sonrió inocentemente. –Creo que ha llegado la hora de retirarnos¿Habrá algún inconveniente si venimos a vivir a Hogwarts en tres días?

-Todavía falta un mes para las clases, -dijo sorprendida -¿no tiene asuntos que arreglar antes de venir a vivir aquí?

-Oh, no, para nada. He dejado todo arreglado, además, uno de los lugares mas seguros para vivir es Hogwarts –agregó mientras le lanzaba una mirada rápida al semi gigante.

-Supongo que en ese caso, no habrá ningún problema –la directora parecía un tanto intrigada, parecía que ese hombre estaba seguro de obtener el puesto.

-Entonces, será mejor que nos retiremos. Con su permiso –se excusó al tomar su varita Un placer directora, buenas noches y nos vemos pronto –dijo educadamente. –Sirius.

-Buenas noches directora –repitió el niño.

Dio media vuelta con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y su hijo le siguió. Se detuvo un momento frente a Hagrid quien lo miraba de manera extraña.

-Buenas noches, Hagrid –dijo con media sonrisa –No se preocupe en escoltarnos, conozco el camino.

-Adios, Hagrid –se despidió el niño, el semigigante solo lo miró, el desconcierto y la sorpresa aún reflejados en sus negros ojos.

Sin importar lo amable de su mirada y de su tono amigable, la directora se propuso no dejarle de vigilar estrechamente desde que llegara al castillo, había algo inusual en él.

-o-

Salieron silenciosamente del despacho y posteriormente del castillo, ambos envueltos en sus capas. Al llegar a las rejas con cerdos alados, el profesor se detuvo y dio media vuelta, para contemplar las fantasmagóricas luces que emitían las ventanas del castillo, su mirada indescifrable. Su hijo parecía cansado, emitió un sonoro bostezo, lo cual sacó a su padre de su ensoñación.

-Ha sido un día muy largo –le dijo con cariño mientras lo levantaba en brazos, el niño luchaba porque sus ojos se mantuvieran abiertos. –Sirius, debes prometerme, por lo que mas quieras, que te vas a portar bien –lo dijo con algo de resignación, era cierto que le había prometido a la directora que su hijo se comportaría pero... –no quiero que me despidan porque decides tomar el puesto de alborotador general. Es muy importante que yo este aquí. ¿Prometes que te portarás bien?

-Está bien –contestó con voz soñolienta mientras se tallaba un ojo -¿Papá?

-Dime.

-¿Por qué tenemos que vivir en Hogwarts tan pronto?

-Porque necesito que te quedes en un lugar seguro mientras atiendo unos asuntos.

-¿Cuándo... volveremos a casa? –le dijo en voz baja casi dormido.

-No estoy del todo seguro –murmuró mirando de nuevo hacia el castillo –Pero prometo intentar todo lo que este a mi alcance para que sea dentro de poco tiempo.

Y el pequeño cayó dormido, el profesor sonrió con calma y le acarició el cabello. La verdad es que no sabía cuanto tiempo pasarían en Hogwarts, cuanto tendrían que esperar para volver a casa. Por el momento lo mas importante era estar cerca de la acción, necesitaba preparar su plan de acción, debía ser precavido y muy discreto. El primer paso era recuperar su posición y sabía que iba a ser muy difícil que los miembro de la Orden confiaran en él con la rapidez que necesitaba y sin revelar lo mas importante, necesitaba mover sus cartas con suma cautela.

Pero antes había algo que era de vital importancia, tenía que estar listo para el primer acto, porque en dos días, Harry Potter cumpliría diecisiete años.

Y sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba. Su mirada verde claro se endureció repentinamente, Harry Potter siempre había sido su responsabilidad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hao a todos!

Bienvenidos a este nuevo fic que estoy iniciando, Black Future es una historia que ronda mi mente desde antes de salir el libro 6 pero que espere en publicar. Es una historia de muchos matices, pienso explotar mi vena malvada y en la que pienso lograr mantener bajo completo secreto las situaciones hasta el final, sobre todo algunas. Por lo pronto este fue un pequeño prólogo porque el siguiente capítulo será exclusivamente de Harry y sus últimos días en Privet Drive, los preparativos y sus desiciones, será un capítulo largo: "Fuego en Privet Drive"


	2. Fuego en Privet Drive

Ya saben, esto no es mío, si lo fuera tendría suficiente dinero para morirme varias veces, renacer y seguir siendo rica.

_Black Future_

_¿Crees en la reencarnación?_

_Capítulo II_

**_FUEGO EN PRIVET DRIVE_**

****

Harry miraba aburrido por la ventana de la sala, era medio día y los Dursley estaban afuera mirando orgullosos a su único hijo. Y es que como regalo por los 17 años de su primo Dudley, sus tíos le habían comprado una motocicleta. Independientemente de que su tío Vernon siempre recitaba su bien conocido discurso acerca de que los motociclistas eran un grupo de vagos que le costaban al país y que debían ser castigados, nada mas su hijo exigió una su tío cambió todas sus creencias para convertir la motocicleta en "El transporte de los valientes".

Y ahora estaban afuera mientras Dudley pasaba a toda velocidad sobre su motocicleta plateada quemando el asfalto, claro, eso también incluía comentarios en voz alta acerca de las habilidades de su primo y lo fantástico de su estilo y gracia natural. Harry seguía pensando que su primo bien podía formar parte de un circo, era como ver un elefante sobre un monociclo.

La mirada de Harry se desvió hacia un grupo de personas que aparentaban hacer algunas cosas banales y otros que miraban un poco anonadados a su primo dando vueltas una y otra vez. Negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie lentamente para volver a su habitación. Y es que todo lo que había hecho desde que llegara a casa de sus tíos era eso, dar vueltas por la casa, salir al jardín y regresar a su habitación. No había ni intentado cruzar la puerta principal, la razón era muy simple: estaba harto de que lo vigilaran. Desde la noche que llegó a la estación y luego a la casa notó la cantidad inusual de personas que rondaban el lugar, no podía creer que fueran tan ilusos ¿de verdad no sabían que se dio cuenta en cuanto los vio? Algunos parecían traer errores básicos en la vestimenta muggle, como total falta de coordinación en los colores o traer pantalones cortos con saco y corbata. Según había investigado desde el primer día, el Ministerio parecía tomarse muy en serio su seguridad. Aunque mas que cuidarlo parecía estar en arresto domiciliario.

Harry no quiso darles el gusto de verlo fuera, simplemente se había mantenido dentro de casa por casi un mes, no porque tuviera miedo o algo así, simplemente porque estaba harto de todo eso y sabía muy bien que de una manera u otra terminaría perdiendo los estribos al ser seguido por medio batallón. Ellos no podían entrar a la casa, asi que Harry optó por hacerles un poco la vida imposible y no salir bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Sabía también que siempre había alguien de la Orden del Fénix escondido bajo una capa de invisibilidad, evidentemente no lo había visto pero lo sabía, era muy predecible y además Hermione se lo había dado a entender en una de sus cartas, nunca claramente pero se leía entre líneas. Harry no podía culparlos del todo, desde la muerte de Albus Dumbledore todo se había venido abajo.

El mundo mágico no lo había tomado para nada bien. El caos había caído sobre todos como una gran bomba. Nadie lo quería reconocer, pero habían perdido al mas importante pilar contra Voldemort y este había respondido con una serie de ataques indiscriminados, el mas cruel de todos había sido en Londres, las bajas habían sido impresionantes, cada vez era mas difícil mantener el secreto del mundo mágico sobre los muggles. Aún así el diario El Profeta intentaba calmar a las masas, bajo el total control del ministerio como pensaba Harry, habían elevado al Ministro Scrimgeour a la tabla a la que aferrarse en esos tiempos tormentosos, diario se publicaban extensos artículos de las valientes y heroicas incursiones del nuevo ministro y exaltaban cualquier arresto por mínimo que fuese. Incluso, para rabia de Harry, insinuaban que bajo su protección el salvador del mundo mágico, el niño que vivió, estaban en excelentes manos y prácticamente daban a entender que la derrota de Voldemort se iba a dar cualquier día de esos.

Como símbolo de que todo estaba "bien" el Ministerio había permitido la reapertura de Hogwarts, Harry lo había visto publicado hacía dos semanas. También sabía que era una inteligente táctica para mantenerle protegido, Harry estaba a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad y dejaría de vivir en casa de sus parientes lo que obligaba al Ministerio a hacer rápidos movimientos para proteger al único que aún les podía dar la credibilidad necesaria ante la comunidad mágica.

Claro que ellos no contaban con que Harry no pensaba volver a Hogwarts.

La mesa de la habitación de Harry estaba llena de cartas, papeles y viejos periódicos. Habían varias escritas con una caligrafía muy conocida por el joven pues pertenecían a quien le había mandado las cartas de Hogwarts durante seis años: Minerva McGonagall. Todas traían lo mismo, insistían en que le dijera que estaba haciendo junto al antiguo director el día que murió, al principio las respondió, al final simplemente las ignoró. Sabía que le causarían muchos problemas y que de una u otra manera la Orden entera lo interrogaría sobre el asunto, pero Harry ya estaba preparado.

Había mantenido una constante comunicación con sus amigos, nunca decían nada de sus planes y ni siquiera mencionaban su conocimiento sobre los Horcruxes. Sabía que iría a la Madriguera para la boda de Bill y Fleur y, por lo que había deducido, vendrían por él el día de su cumpleaños, que sería mañana. Harry miró nuevamente su habitación, para mañana a esa hora habría abandonado ese lugar. Sentía una extraña mezcla de sentimientos, sentía una alegría inmensa de dejar esa casa, olvidarse de las indirectas, los maltratos y los sinsabores... pero, también tenía una extraña sensación de melancolía, ellos fueron la primera familia que recordaba y sabía que después de ese día no volvería a verlos jamás.

A decir verdad ni siquiera estaba seguro tener la oportunidad de volver a verlos. Sacó una cadena de debajo de su camiseta, un relicario colgaba de esta y los ojos verdes de Harry se perdieron en la pieza de joyería. No importaba que ocurriera, pasase lo que pasase tenía que mantenerse vivo hasta destruir los Horcruxes, hasta que Voldemort perdiera su inmortalidad.

Se lo debía a Dumbledore, a Sirius, a sus padres y a él mismo.

Escucho a su tía Petunia llamar a cenar a su primo, indirectamente ese también era su aviso de cenar aunque a los Dursley poco les importaba si Harry bajaba o no. Harry suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta, al mal paso darle prisa había oído por ahí.

Tal como pensó y como venía aconteciendo por los últimos dieciséis años, ninguno de los tres Dursley parecieron siquiera notar que Harry se sentó en la mesa, aunque como siempre un cuarto plato estaba colocado en su lugar. Mientras su tío Vernon adulaba la fuerza y habilidad de Dudley en la motocicleta por milésima vez en ese día, Harry se sirvió un poco de puré de papas y alcanzó un trozo de carne que comenzó a comer con total y completa calma en comparación a la aspiradora humana que era su primo. La cena se desarrollaba con normalidad, su tía Petunia hacía su informe diario de las actividades de los vecinos, incluyendo horas de salida y entrada, su tío Vernon también hacía exactamente lo que acostumbraba hacer: quejarse del gobierno, de las altas tarifas, de la gente diferente de ellos y cosas por el estilo. Por lo menos, según pensó Harry, en esos años algo había cambiado, el tema favorito de su tío "Quejémonos de Harry" había ido desapareciendo paulatinamente, simplemente lo ignoraban y él acostumbraba hacer lo mismo lo mas posible. Dudley miraba la televisión como había hecho desde que tenía uso de razón.

Pero esa noche tenía que haber algo un poco diferente y Harry también lo sabía, al día siguiente, a primera hora si por Harry fuese, iba a dejar esa casa para siempre. Dumbledore ya se los había dicho el año pasado durante su visita. Harry esbozo una sonrisa triste mientras miraba su plato, todo se vía tan lejano, todavía le era difícil aceptar la idea de que el grandioso Albus Dumbledore había muerto un mes atrás. Sería muy fácil dejar todo para el último minuto y evitar toda la charla que iba a tener pero sabía que su director así lo hubiese querido y Harry tenía la firme convicción de honrar todo lo que le había intentado inculcar o que había aprendido de él. Además no era un niño, tenía que comenzar a tratar con personas por muy desagradables que fueran, ya que no había nadie mas que lo hiciera por él.

-Hmm... tío Vernon, tía Petunia –dijo Harry con el tono más tranquilo que pudo. La plática se interrumpió apenas diez segundos y luego volvieron a sus conversaciones sólo que un poco más errantes, Harry sabía que esa era la señal de que le estaban poniendo un mínimo de atención. –Hay algo que me gustaría decirles.

Otra vez hubo un mínimo silencio en el que su tía Petunia frunció el ceño como si viera lo mas desagradable del universo y a su tío le temblaba el bigote, su primo seguía en su programa. Algo le decía a Harry que eso iba a acabar siendo causa perdida.

-Si es algo de tu escuela de raros, no quiero saberlo –vociferó tío Vernon poniéndose rojo

-No se trata de eso –contestó Harry con tono cansado. Esto iba a ser difícil. –Mañana me voy de la casa.

La cara de sus tíos se puso un poco más pálida al tiempo que su primo le prestaba atención por primera vez en toda la noche.

-¿Y vendrán a buscarte la gente de tu tipo? –preguntó inmediatamente tío Vernon como si Voldemort hubiese ido a tocar a su puerta. Su tía se abrazó a Dudley mientras este se encogía.

-Supongo –contestó Harry encogiéndose de hombros, la verdad es que ya se había imaginado esta reacción

-Espero que no vuelva a venir ese... ese... –balbuceó tío Vernon. Harry levantó una ceja antes de entender a quien se referían.

-¿Dumbledore? –aportó Harry y ante la mención del nombre los tres Dursley brincaron, que irónico era todo eso al parecer de Harry. De todas formas lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos y suspirar, no tenía ni caso decirles lo que había ocurrido, de todas formas lo único que lograría es que se alegraran por la muerte de un gran hombre y Harry no estaba de humor para soportar eso –No, no vendrá él. La verdad es que no se quien vaya a venir.

Lo cual era muy cierto, al final del curso Ron y Hermione le habían dicho que ellos personalmente irían por él pero la verdad Harry dudaba que el resto de la Orden los dejara, ya ni hablar del Ministro. Asi que Harry solamente podía intuir con quien iría, la verdad no sabía ni como dejaría la casa.

-¿A... a que hora vendrán? –habló tía Petunia por primera vez, había comenzado a ver a todos lados como si en cualquier momento fueran a aparecer magos en su impecable cocina.

-No lo se, supongo que temprano. No me han dicho nada.

Aunque para Harry era claro, fueran a ir por él o no, Harry se iba de esa casa mañana, no iba a esperar ni un día mas.

-Espero que quien venga se sepa comportar porque no voy a permitir que cada vez que vengan...

-No te volverán a molestar –le interrumpió Harry con voz cansada –Mañana será la última vez... no voy a volver.

Otro pequeño silencio siguió a estas palabras, podía ver al pequeño cerebro de tío Vernon trabajando a toda velocidad intentando unir las neuronas, luego su tío pareció recordar algo.

-Oh si, algo así había dicho el viejo la otra vez. Algo de la mayoría de edad en ese... mundo. –Harry asintió intuyendo que seguía -¡Y esa es una excelente noticia¿Tiene que ser mañana¿Por qué no hoy?

-Porque es hasta mañana que cumple los diecisiete –dijo tía Petunia. Todos la miraron extrañados, Harry quien mas, no creía que su tía Petunia siguiera sabiendo cuando era exactamente su cumpleaños cuando los últimos seis los había pasado por alto olímpicamente. Al parecer había sido adrede cuando conocía tan bien la fecha.

-Pues... entonces bien –dijo tío Vernon un poco confundido, luego giró de nuevo su rostro enfadado hacia Harry al llegarle una idea terrible a su cabeza -¡Espero que no nos hayas dicho esto pensando que te voy a dar dinero, porque mucho hemos hecho por ti todos estos años!

-¿En serio? –contestó Harry de manera peligrosa comenzando a perder un poco la paciencia, luego contó mentalmente hasta diez –No te preocupes tío, sólo era para avisarles mi partida, por el dinero no te preocupes, mis padres me dejaron el suficiente para vivir todo este tiempo. –Harry casi saboreó el efecto de sus palabras, pero evito sonreír.

-¿Cuánto es suficiente? –preguntó tio Vernon y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente.

-Una pequeña fortuna –dijo sencillamente encogiéndose de hombros y metiendo un poco de puré de papas en su boca para no reírse, podía ver como otra vez el color de la cara de sus tíos desaparecía ante la perspectiva de haber vivido con un rico en potencia. Sabía que estaba mal, pero que diablos, era tan divertido hacerles pagar un poco. El color de la cara de tío Vernon volvió a ponerse de un tono rosado peligroso.

-¿Y por qué nunca mencionaste eso! –vociferó -¿Sabes cuanto hemos gastado en mantenerte?

Harry mantuvo una mortal calma e incluso tuvieron que esperar a que terminara de masticar lo que tenía en la boca y que Harry, con total parsimonia, bebiera un poco de agua antes de hablar.

-Me enteré cuando Hagrid vino por mí el día que cumplí once –relató Harry y sonrió ante el escalofrío que recorrió a sus tíos ante la mención de ese evento y como su primo instintivamente se encogía y tocaba el trasero –tal vez si no me hubiesen ocultado mi origen por tanto tiempo me hubiese enterado de mi herencia antes. Luego mi padrino, el asesino convicto ¿recuerdan? –otro escalofrío de los Dursley que casi logra que Harry se carcajeara –él también tenía una buena cantidad de dinero de una antigua y poderosa familia asi que eso aumenta mis ingresos considerablemente, creo que el director Dumbledore lo mencionó de pasada la vez que estuvo aquí.

Una chispita de comprensión iluminó a la familia que seguía mirando de pronto a su sobrino no querido como un brillante sol. Y aunque Harry sabía que pasaba por sus avariciosas cabecitas, también sabía como hacerles caer de sus sueños de grandeza.

-¿Y después porque nunca dijiste nada? –volvió a preguntar tío Vernon con voz baja y peligrosa

-Supongo que lo olvidé –dijo con total inocencia Harry –Además no creo que les fuera útil ni que quisieran aceptarlo. Es dinero mágico, sólo útil en el mundo de los magos, así que supuse que de todas formas no les interesaría.

Con esto Harry se puso de pie para colocar su plato en el lavabo. Los tres Dursley se habían quedado helados ante la mención de que el dinero era del mundo de los magos, ellos nunca tocarían algo así ni querían tener nada que ver con algo relacionado con ese mundo y Harry lo sabía. Así que sonriendo descaradamente Harry salió de la cocina, aunque se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y se dio la vuelta.

-Oh, no tienen que preocuparse por donde viviré –dijo Harry con voz como si quisiese tranquilizar a unos amorosos tíos acerca del techo que tendría –También heredé una mansión bastante grande y el dinero que tengo me basta para comprar otra. Hasta mañana del adiós.

Les dijo y salió de la cocina sonriendo y dejando a tres silenciosos ocupantes de la cocina con las bocas ligeramente abiertas. Había exagerado bastante y sinceramente a él el dinero no le importaba, además de que bajo ninguna circunstancia pensaba vivir en la mansión Black cuando le traía tantos recuerdos dolorosos, pero eso sus tíos no lo sabían, y había sido endiabladamente divertido decirles todo eso.

-o-

Henry Porter se preparaba como si estuviera a punto de librar una batalla mientras su hijo, en pijama, lo miraba sentado en la cama que compartían de ese pequeño cuarto. El niño veía con admiración el traje negro que su padre se había puesto y las botas altas que siempre había envidiado (hasta que tengas edad le dijo su padre), se cerró el cuello alto de la camisa de manga larga y se acomodó el largo cabello castaño con una liga negra, pronto, los gruesos guantes de cuero estuvieron en su lugar y dejo caer sobre sus hombros, con un movimiento circular, la capa negra, todo el tiempo con una mirada extraña en su rostro, sus ojos verde agua lejos, muy lejos de donde se encontraba.

Finalmente su padre guardó un pequeño cuchillo en su bota y colocó dos varitas dentro de su ropa, una mas oculta que la otra. Sirius sabía que una, la que ocultaba mejor, era la verdadera varita de su padre y la otra la que siempre usaba, la que todos conocían. Y también sabía que tenía estrictamente prohibido decir algo acerca de la existencia de la primera.

El hombre se dio una última mirada en el espejo, tenía una mirada aburrida o tal vez ligeramente abatida, como si algo no terminara de cuadrar en esa apariencia, miró por el reflejo a su pequeño hijo con las piernas encogidas mirándolo con interés. Sonrió ligeramente y cuando se giró hacia él aquella mirada había desaparecido para ser sustituida por total tranquilidad.

-¿Vas a irte¿Me vas a dejar aquí solo? –el hombre sonrió suavemente y le revolvió el cabello

-No hasta que estés dormido –le pasó un vaso de leche –Ahora bebe que va siendo hora que te acuestes.

-¡Pero no quiero!

Pero la mirada retadora del niño se cruzó con la calmada de su padre, que dejaba fuera de toda discusión su pequeña rabieta. Aún con el ceño fruncido, el niño apuró el vaso y se metió en la cama mientras el hombre lo veía caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Su rostro se rodeó de culpa, no le gustaba usar pociones con él pero necesitaba que bajo cualquier costo se quedara quieto porque la noche iba a ser muy larga.

-o-

Harry, con el pantalón de la pijama y una playera encima solamente, revisaba cada rincón de su cuarto por cuarta vez, el pequeño madero suelto debajo de la cama estaba fuera de lugar y el hueco totalmente vacío. Todo estaba dentro del baúl, no precisamente en orden, pero adentro al fin y al cabo. Y es que después de todo lo que le había pasado las últimas veces en la que las prisas lo atrapaban y terminaba rogando que nada se le olvidara cuando empacaba a toda velocidad, esta vez quería que fuese diferente, no iba a volver a esa casa sin importar que algo se le olvidara. Cerró la tapa del baúl y colocó encima la jaula de Hedwig, se dirigió ala ventana para mirar ansioso en busca de una mancha blanca en el horizonte, aunque era difícil de ver con toda esa bruma que seguía sin desaparecer debido a los dementores. Si su lechuza no aparecía esa noche esperaba que fuese lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de que ya había partido. Dio la espalda a la ventana cuando un batir de alas le alertó y una imponente ave blanca apareció y se posó en la mesa, Harry se acercó a ella para acariciarla mientras esta le daba un cariñoso mordisco en la mano.

-Hedwig, necesito que vayas con Ron –le informó, el ave giró la cabeza y extendió la pata como si esperase la carta que debía llevar, Harry negó con la cabeza –No, esta vez no habrá carta, Ron sabrá que pasa y yo mañana estaré por ahí.

Hedwig se subió al brazo de Harry cuando este se lo ofreció y con una última mirada la dejo ir y se quedo en la ventana viendo como desaparecía en las alturas. Harry suspiró y apagó la luz de su habitación para sentarse en la cama, tenía que descansar porque mañana sería un día agitado.

El sonido de unos pasos subiendo por la escalera alertó a Harry, los pasos pequeños de tía Petunia justo después de su limpieza nocturna de la cocina, siempre pasaban por el cuarto de Harry y seguían al de Dudley para darle las buenas noches para finalmente apagar la luz y terminar con el sonido de una puerta cerrándose que era cuando la casa se envolvía en el silencio. Harry se sabía la rutina de memoria, sin embargo esta vez hubo algo diferente, los pasos se detuvieron frente a la puerta de Harry por, por lo menos, 30 segundos, Harry miraba atento por debajo de la puerta donde la sombra de una persona se reflejaba a través de la luz del pasillo un poco confundido ¿Por qué tía Petunia se detendría en su puerta si en su vida lo había hecho? Pero nada mas pasó, los pasos se volvieron a escuchar, luego el buenas noches a Dudley, la luz se apagó y finalmente la puerta se cerró en la recámara principal.

Harry se dejó caer en la cama sobre las colchas, sus lentes aún encima y se quedó mirando el techo solo iluminado por la vaga luz que provenía de la calle. Esa sería su última noche en Privet Drive, la última vez que estaría en es cuarto y que escucharía los ronquidos de sus tío y primo por sobre el silencio de la casa, no mas gritos, regaños o malvadas tías que soportar, adiós a los maltratos y abusos, adiós a la indiferencia, adiós a los malos recuerdos, adiós a la infancia infeliz, adiós alacena debajo de las escaleras, adiós arañas, adiós al encierro... pero también adiós a todos esos recuerdos, al olor de las magnolias en verano, a los jardines inmaculados, al sonido de tía Petunia cocinando, las quejas de tío Vernon y la televisión a todo volumen de Duddley...

-Adios Privet Drive –murmuró Harry con media sonrisa.

-o-

No tenía idea de que hora era pero el murmullo incesante que venía de afuera lo despertó. Todo se veía muy claro ya que para su sorpresa, se había quedado dormido con los lentes puestos, era imposible que ya fuese de día si sentía que apenas y se había dormido, pero la claridad afuera parecía indicar lo contrario. Harry agitó su cabeza para despejar el sueño cuando la realidad lo golpeó.

No era el sonido habitual de una mañana de trabajo lo que llegaba a sus oídos, sino gritos histéricos de masas. Y no era la claridad del día lo que iluminaba su habitación sino un resplandor dorado y rojo. Harry saltó de la cama y sujetó la varita que tenía sobre la mesa para asomarse por la ventana. La sangre se le heló de golpe.

¡Toda la calle estaba ardiendo en llamas! Pero eso no era lo que mas horrorizó a Harry sino la visión de por lo menos cincuenta sujetos vestidos con túnicas negras y usando máscaras blancas¡mortífagos!

Harry ni siquiera se preocupo por ponerse algún tipo de calzado, se arrojó tal como estaba fuera de su habitación la varita en alto, casi choca con un totalmente aterrorizado Dudley que vestía su pijama de rayas rojas y blancas que le daba apariencia de carpa de circo. Dudley nada mas vio la varita de Harry gritó con fuerza al tiempo que se prendía la luz del pasillo y tío Vernon parecía en su pijama azul con una bata del mismo color con tía Petunia oculta detrás con su bata de encaje blanco y su ridículo gorro, ambos pálidos como la cera. Al ver a Harry con la varita tía Petunia gritó también y tío Vernon sacó una pistola de su bata.

-¡Soy yo, soy yo! –le paró Harry antes de que su tembloroso tío perdiera un tiro. Bajo la pistola en parte porque también Dudley estaba cerca de Harry, su primo inmediatamente corrió a refugiarse con su madre.

-¿Qué demonios pasa! –gritó tío Vernon a Harry como si todo eso fuese su culpa.

-¡No lo se¡Eso mismo quiero averiguar! –le contestó Harry con enojo.

Echó a correr por el pasillo con dirección a las escaleras, los tres Dursley atrás, casi se cae cuando sus calcetas se resbalaron en el impecable piso de su tía al momento de frenar y bajo las escaleras de tres en tres, al llegar al recibidor paró de golpe al ser iluminado por un destello verde que impactó contra la casa e iluminó todo. Detrás de él escuchó el grito histérico de su tía Petunia. Harry se había quedado tan estático como ellos, sin embargo la casa seguía intacta. Al girar la cabeza vio a sus tíos y primo a tres pasos de él, al pie de la escalera, mientras mas resplandores iluminaban el jardín y los alrededores.

De pronto un gritó se elevó por sobre el caos y los gritos de la gente a su alrededor, una voz que le sonó conocida a Harry.

-¡Harry¡Por ningún motivo salgas de la casa!

Harry maldijo por lo bajo al reconocer la voz como la de Lupin ¿qué diablos estaba pasando?

-¡Son gente como tu! –gritó tío Vernon -¡Seguramente vienen por ti! –A Harry la sangre le hervía en confusión

-¿De que diablos hab... –pero su voz murió al tiempo que sus ojos verdes se abrían por completo.

¡Pero claro! Por primera vez en su vida su tío tenía completa razón, venían por él... ¡Los mortífagos venían por él! Sabían que cumpliría diecisiete, sabían que el hechizo de protección de Dumbledore tenía que terminar ese día ¡Era la única explicación! Volvió a mirar a su aterrorizada seudo familia.

-Las casas... –musitó tía Petunia con la voz mas asustada que Harry le había oído jamás –todas están en llamas ¡Vernon, todas se queman y la gente huye¿Por qué nuestra casa sigue bien?

-Porque... el hechizo sigue activo –susurró Harry terriblemente nervioso ante la sorpresa de los demás.

-¿Hechizo¡¿Qué hechizo! –volvió a gritar tío Vernon con voz ligeramente mas aguda.

-¿Qué hora es! –exigió Harry ignorando a su tío.

-¿Qué...?

-¡La hora! –volvió a gritar Harry histérico

-11:57... –contestó Dudley con voz queda.

-El hechizo debe desactivarse en el momento exacto en el que yo cumpla la mayoría de edad... –dijo Harry mas para si mismo que para los demás que lo miraban temblando –por eso esta es la única casa intacta, pero todo cambiara en exactamente tres minutos.

Tía Petunia gritó con mas fuerza totalmente histérica mientras tío Vernon lo miraba cada vez mas confundido, rojo y asustado.

-¿DE QUE DIABLOS HABLAS¡¿QUÉ HECHIZO¡¿QUÉ PASARA EN TRES MINUTOS!

Harry se giró a ver a su tío como si por primera vez se hubiese dado cuenta de su presencia, su rostro estaba muy pálido, su voz se oía lejana y ligeramente temerosa.

-El encantamiento que protegía esta casa desaparecerá y ellos atacarán...

Otra maldición impactó la casa y nuevamente iluminó toda la instancia, como si la absorbiera y dispersara para luego volver a la normalidad.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Vernon? –lloró tía Petunia, gruesas lágrimas cayendo sobre su impecable bata blanca

A Harry se le partió el alma al verlos ahí, indefensos y muertos de miedo, no sabían que hacer y para ser sincero, Harry tampoco. Pero no podía permitir que nada les pasara, podían haber sido unos malvados, abusivos y despreciables parientes, pero eran su familia y por sobre todas las cosas le habían dado cobijo esos años, tía Petunia incluso había aceptado mantenerlo ahí a sabiendas de que la casa tenía una protección especial, si algo les pasaba sería su culpa y jamás se lo perdonaría.

Pensaba a mil por hora, él podía huir fácilmente, le gustara o no la idea, aunque era mas tentador salir y patear muchos traseros por atacar a esa pobre gente inocente que nada tenía que ver con la magia y cuyo único pecado era vivir cerca de él, pero tampoco se podía lanzar a luchar y dejar a los Dursley sin protección, estaba contra la espada y la pared.

-¡Arriba, rápido! –ordenó Harry.

-¿Qué¿Quién te crees...? –comenzó tío Vernon

-¡No hay tiempo que perder! –exigió Harry con la varita en alto y una mirada de completo terror por ellos en el rostro.

Esto pareció convencer a los tres Dursley que comenzaron a subir las escaleras lo más rápido posible mientras Harry intentaba pensar lo mas rápido que su cerebro le permitía entre los gritos y los resplandores que volaban por todas partes. Tenía su escoba guardada, pero volar con ellos tres no era opción, en primera no entraban, en segunda no había tiempo de llevarlos uno a uno y en tercera serían un blanco de lo mas fácil. Era incapaz de desaparecer a los tres al mismo tiempo, con trabajo había logrado desaparecer con Dumbledore hacía un mes... tenía que haber una manera de sacar a los tres al mismo tiempo...

¡Eso era¡Un trasladador! Nunca había conjurado uno en su vida, pero había visto como los hacían y tenía una vaga idea de cómo funcionaban, no importaba donde aparecieran con tal de que fuera lejos de ahí, luego el podría regresar.

-Esperen aquí –ordenó Harry ansioso ante sus tres parientes que se encogían en la esquina del final del corredor. Harry entró veloz a la habitación de sus tíos ignorando las quejas de tío Vernon y tomó lo primero que alcanzó su mano, que resultó ser un zapato de su tío. Regresó con el resto de su familia y concentrando todo su poder (al tiempo que rogaba por un milagro) tocó el zapato con la varita y este vibró un instante aunque, tal como observó Harry, no brilló azul como solían hacer los objetos, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar eso, tenía que intentarlo. –Bien, necesito que todos toquen el zapato al mismo tiempo.

-¿Estas demente¡Yo no pienso tener nada que ver con magia! –objetó su tío mientras Harry contenía las ganas de maldecirlo

-¡Pues si no quieres acabar siendo quemado vivo te recomiendo que no discutas conmigo! –gritó Harry a su vez ¿Qué su tío no notaba la peligrosa situación en la que estaban?

-¿Qué... que hace esa cosa? –preguntó tímidamente tía Petunia

-Sacarnos de aquí... espero–contestó ansioso Harry –Es la primera vez que hago uno así que solo nos queda probar que funcione –los tres Dursley lo miraron con pánico, ese "es la primera vez que hago uno" no les agradaba mucho. Pero el sonido de la explosión de la casa vecina, que hizo saltar a los cuatro, pareció despejar sus dudas. Los tres miraron el zapato en las manos de Harry –Bien, a la cuenta de tres lo tocan todos a la vez. Uno, dos... ¡tres!

Harry sintió un tirón conocido en el ombligo pero duró prácticamente un instante, al momento en que miró arriba otra vez, el corazón por salirle del pecho, vio a sus tres acompañantes abriendo los ojos temerosos para encontrarse de nuevo en su corredor.

-¿No...no funcionó? –preguntó con voz queda Dudley

-¡Maldición! –gritó Harry arrojando el zapato lo mas lejos que pudo e impactándolo contra la pared ante la mirada asustada de los Dursley. ¡Estaba casi seguro que funcionaría! Ahora solo le quedaba una opción.

-¿Ahora que hacemos? –le preguntó tía Petunia temblando de pies a cabeza y abrazando a Dudley, Harry levantó la cabeza para mirar el reloj digital que su primo nunca se quitaba, indicaba las 11:59, eso era menos de un minuto.

-No hay otra opción, tendré que desaparecerme con ustedes de uno en uno.

-¿Tu que..?

-Que uno de ustedes me de la mano, lo sacaré de aquí y regresaré por el otro.

-¡Tu no vas a desaparecer a ninguno de nosotros! –gritó su tío lívido y aterrorizado, mientras tía Petunia abrazaba mas fuerte a Dudley

-¡Mira ya me cansé! –gritó Harry fuera de sus casillas, tan fuerte que su tío se encogió en su lugar y eso que era mas alto que su sobrino -¡Esos tipos vienen por mi, pero a mi me van a sacar vivo de aquí, de eso estoy seguro, pero ustedes no van a correr con tanta suerte y sin bien les va los mataran rápidamente, pero no pienso permitir eso y creo que tu tampoco querrás que nada les oase a ellos dos así que mas les vale que me hagan caso y confíen en mi por una vez en su vida!

Harry respiraba entrecortadamente, estaba furioso, no había tiempo, tía Petunia cerró los ojos y miró a su hijo. Le dio un ligero empujón.

-Saca a Dudley de aquí primero –dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos. Harry conectó su mirada con la de su tía por un instante, podía sentir todo el amor y el dolor que su tía reflejaba y por un instante sintió el mismo sacrificio que su madre había hecho por él, sabía que para tía Petunia no habiá nada mas importante que Dudley, como para Lily no había habido nada mas importante que Harry al punto de hacer cualquier cosa por salvarlo, incluso morir. Harry sonrió amargamente y tomó a Dudley del brazo.

-Sujétate muy fuerte de mi y no te sueltes. -¿Pero a dónde llevarlos¡A donde fuese! Las afueras de la ciudad le pareció un buen lugar.

Pero justo cuando se concentraba en la desaparición una cascada de eventos ocurrió, todos a la vez. El reloj digital de Dudley comenzó a sonar marcando la media noche y una explosión proveniente de abajo se dejo escuchar haciéndolos saltar. Habían entrado.

Harry se encontró a si mismo nervioso y sin saber que hacer, podía desaparecer con Dudley, pero el sonido alertaría a los mortífagos y antes de que pudiese volver habrían matado a sus tíos, incluso logrando llegar antes por uno, era imposible salvar a los tres. Maldijo su suerte.

-Todos callados –susurró regresando a Dudley con su madre mientras voces se oían abajo. –No hagan ni un movimiento o nos descubrirán.

Los cuatro se pegaron a la pared y entraron en silencio a la habitación principal, estaban atrapados, solo había una ventana y era imposible sacarlos. De pronto se comenzaron a escuchar nuevamente maldiciones yendo y viniendo acompañados de mas voces y el sonido de trastes cayendo junto con muebles destrozados. Tía Petunia gimió y se encogió mas mientras no paraba de llora y temblar. Harry solo necesitaba ese instante, volvió a tomar a Dudley con la esperanza de que entre la confusión le diera tiempo de desaparecerse con los tres, pero la puerta se abrió de pronto con una explosión.

Al tiempo que tía Petunia y Dudley gritaban, Harry se paraba en toda su altura, con mirada fiera y la varita en alto. Los dos, mortífago y Harry, se apuntaban el uno al otro, ninguno haciendo un movimiento, Harry quería evitar a toda costa una batalla temeroso que una maldición perdida impactara a los Dursley, él estaba frente a su tío, quien a la vez estaba frente de tía Petunia y Dudley. Tras la máscara blanca unos ojos lo miraban, ojos indecisos que tampoco disparaban, eso le dio a entender a Harry que sus suposiciones eran correctas.

-Pero miren nada mas, si me saqué el premio mayor –dijo con voz alegre y venenosa. Harry no se movió fulminándolo con sus ojos esmeralda. Si sus suposiciones eran correctas tenía que conseguir hacer tiempo a como diera lugar, lo suficiente para que alguien de la Orden o del Ministerio llegara y le ayudara a sacar a los Dursley de ahí. –Ahora, se buen niño Potter, date por vencido y quítate de en medio –un resplandor brilló en los ojos de Harry un instante al tiempo que tía Petunia chillaba mas

-Oh si, claro –ironizó Harry –y supongo que si lo hago, amablemente dejaras ir a estas personas.

-Ja,ja,ja, lo siento Potter, no estas en condiciones de negociar con tres muggles detrás de ti incapaces de hacer magia. Pero también se cuanto te preocupas por este tipo de escorias así que si te rindes pacíficamente prometo que los mataré rápido, incluso no sufrirán... mucho –terminó con mucho veneno mientras su tía Petunia se encogía en el piso y se hacía ovillo junto a Dudley, su tío Vernon seguía en pie, aunque amedrentado.

-No, creo que no me moveré gracias –casi disfrutó escuchar el gruñido del mortífago –Además, se cuanto te preocupas por que yo siga vivo, porque ya me hubieses matado sino fuese porque tu querido Voldemort no te perdonaría si lo hicieses.

El mortífago sufrió un espasmo al escuchar el nombre y Harry sonrió, si, tal como lo pensaba, tenía que evitar moverse de ahí hasta que alguien llegara, pero los gritos y las maldiciones seguían sonando abajo.

-Bien, es cierto que el Señor Tenebroso ordenó no matarte, pero nadie dijo nada sobre que tan vivo te necesitaba.

Harry vio la maldición venir hacía él, hubiese tenido tiempo para moverse pero sabía que si lo hacía impactaría en tío Vernon, conjuró un escudo pero supo que era inútil cuando lo traspasó y reconoció la sensación del Crucio por todo su cuerpo.

Harry cayó de rodillas al tiempo que un rugido de dolor salía por su garganta, era como mil espadas ardientes por toda su piel y su mente estaba tan inundada por el dolor que casi no escuchaba los histéricos gritos de tía Petunia detrás de él. De pronto se escuchó un disparo y el dolor cesó de golpe para un tembloroso Harry que con toda su fuerza se obligó a mirar para saber que había pasado.

Tío Vernon temblaba de pies a cabeza, blanco como la nieve y con los brazos extendidos empuñando una pistola humeante, la misma que había tenido guardada en el bolsillo. Sin embargo el mortífago seguía en pie, había detenido la maldición imperdonable a tiempo para conjurar un escudo que desvió la bala. Ahora el mortífago lo miraba con odio.

-¿No te han dicho estúpido muggle, que esas cosas no sirven en nosotros? –levantó la varita ante un aterrorizado y estático Vernon Dursley al tiempo que un resplandor verde salía de su varita.

Harry actuó en milésimas de segundo, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza considerando que su tío pesaba fácilmente el triple que él, se lanzó hacia las piernas de su tío derribándolo como si fuese un jugador de football americano, apenas a tiempo para que la maldición asesina fallara por poco y golpeara la pared justo donde había estado el hombre, haciendo caer sobre ellos una lluvia de concreto y pintura. A la vez Harry se dio media vuelta en el suelo y lanzó el Impedimenta mas fuerte que pudo, lanzando al mortífago para impactarlo contra la pared.

Al tiempo de esto otro rostro enmascarado apareció por el rellano de la puerta y miró a su compañero aturdido en el suelo, maldijo y lanzó otra maldición púrpura que estuvo a punto de darle a un desprevenido Harry justo en el momento en que un escudo plateado se interpuso en el camino.

Todos a un tiempo giraron para ver al hombre que estaba parado en la ventana de la habitación, se veía muy sucio y lleno de cenizas, resultado de la batalla fuera, sin embargo había un brillo peligroso en sus ojos verde claro, por un instante la furia reflejada en esa mirada le recordó la que solía tener la de Dumbledore, aunque ese escudo de plata también le resultaba familiar, ya lo había visto antes. El sujeto, todo vestido de negro seguía apuntando al mortífago quien a su vez le gruñía con ira, el sujeto desvió un poco la mirada para ver a Harry y a los tres Dursley pero no hizo ningún comentario, fue el mortífago quien habló:

-¿Tu quien diablos eres?

Pero no hubo contestación, en cambió fue lanzado otro hechizo que hizo al mortífago ocultarse tras la pared del cuarto y salir el tiempo suficiente para que el sujeto de negro apuntara a la cama y la lanzara hacia donde estaba Harry y compañía. Estaba a punto Harry de repeler la cama al creerse atacado cuando esta se detuvo y se depositó suavemente frente a ellos de forma tal que funcionaba como un fuerte, de pronto la cama volvió a brillar y se volvió de piedra sólida.

Estaba Harry a punto de preguntarse que rayos ocurría cuando miró por encima de la cama que el sujeto esquivaba con una rápida desaparición y regresaba la maldición con furia.

-¿Qué estas esperando? –le gritó el sujeto -¡Sácalos de aquí!

Harry entendió la orden y tomó el brazo de Dudley con fuerza sujetando a su primo con fuerza. Con un tronido desapareció ante la histeria de sus tíos.

Apareció fuera de la ciudad, cerca de la carretera desde donde se veía el resplandor brillante de la batalla, Dudley lo miraba asustado, tembloroso y al mismo tiempo confundido por estar en un lugar totalmente diferente. Harry no tenía tiempo de explicar nada.

-Escóndete detrás de esos arbustos –le ordenó –iré por mis tíos y los traeré también. –Esperó hasta que Dudley con su caminar de pato se metiera casi de cabeza detrás de donde le dijo Harry.

Sin esperar nada mas volvió a desaparecer para estar de nuevo junto a sus horrorizados tíos. Tía Petunia gritó al ver aparecer a Harry esta vez sin su pequeño retoño mientras las maldiciones se incrementaban, en el momento en que abrazó a su tía, a la fuerza claro esta, un trozo de cama voló por los aires, sin esperar un segundo mas desapareció con su tía en brazos para caer justo donde había llegado con Dudley. Su tía parecía casi tan confundida como Dudley y buscaba por todos lados a su hijo al tiempo que se soltaba de Harry, Dudley asomó la cabeza y tía Petunia corrió a reunirse con él, pero Harry no se quedó a ver esto pues volvió a desaparecer con un crujido para reaparecer junto a su tío que lo veía anonadado.

-Vamos –le apuró. Tío Vernon le sujetó el brazo a regañadientes y Harry se desvaneció al momento que la cama era destruida por completo.

Al aparecer se dejó caer en el piso al tiempo que tía Petunia exclamaba el nombre de tío Vernon y este se reunía para abrazar a su familia. Harry tomó aire unos momentos, quería volver a la batalla, tenía que hacerlo, pero tampoco quería dejarlos solos cuando se veían tan asustados. Tomó su decisión, tenía que volver al campo de batalla.

-Simplemente no se muevan de aquí –les dijo acercándose a ellos.

Estaba a punto de desaparecer cuando una pequeña y fría mano le sujetaba el brazo, se giró sorprendido para mirar la asustada cara de su tía Petunia que negaba suavemente.

-No... –susurró ella –No nos dejes aquí. Podrían... podrían volver

Harry cerró los ojos derrotado, no podía dejarlos aquí a su suerte, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que era imposible seguirlos, si los atacaban nadie los ayudaría, finalmente no creía que a nadie les importaran tres muggles, nadie mas que a él. Suspiró abatido.

-Esta bien, me quedo.

Una sonrisa triste apareció en la cara roja y surcada e lágrimas de tía Petunia al tiempo que soltaba el brazo de su sobrino. Harry se quedó mirando el horizonte rojizo debido a las llamas que provenían de Privet Drive. Vaya cumpleaños, este era, por más, el mas terrible que había enfrentado, el problema era que ahora sus tíos se quedaban también sin hogar, no quería ni imaginarse como quedaría aquella calle, ni cuanta gente había muerto para ese momento, cuantas caras dejarían de transitar por esos jardines perfectos llenos de gente perfecta.

Esa era la verdadera despedida a su antigua vida... Ese era el verdadero adiós a Privet Drive.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Díganme que les pareció, reviews please!


	3. Murmullos en Grimmauld Place

_Y Umbra dijo "He aquí la advertencia de derechos de autor" y todos se regocijaron..._

_Capítulo III_

**_Murmullos en Grimmauld Place_**

Una figura solitaria estaba sentada sobre lo que era el techo de una casa reducida a cenizas, limpiaba tranquilamente sus lentes con un paño que sacó de algún lado, nade lo había notado en el caos que rondaba el lugar.

Si. Todo iba de acuerdo a su plan, había logrado llamar la atención de piezas claves y aún le faltaban algunas mas. Todo y todos habían actuado de acuerdo a como él había querido, era una suerte que hasta su nombre estuviera de su parte. Con ese pequeño primer paso se ganaría la confianza de la Orden y sobre todo de Harry Potter...

Si... y eso era justamente lo que quería. Porque asi sería mas fácil llevar a cabo lo que necesitaba... y lo que necesitaba era que Harry Potter muriese.

Aún a pesar del humo que inundaba aún el lugar notó que la claridad se hacía mas evidente, estaba amaneciendo. Se puso de pie lentamente, no podía perder mas tiempo, ese día debía regresar a Hogwarts, era de vital importancia estar dentro antes de que se revelara ante los demás.

Dio una última mirada a lo que una vez fue una alegre y tranquila calle, sintió una terrible punzada de culpa en el pecho, siempre eran los mas débiles los que sufrían mas, eso no lo hacía sentirse mejor, pero no podía hacer nada. Casi sin generar sonido y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se desvaneció en el aire.

-o-

La claridad del día también sorprendió a un chico con anteojos que lo único que traía encima ante el frío de la mañana era una playera. No era normal que ese clima se presentara en Agosto, pero desde hacía poco mas de un año una neblina extraña caía por todo el país. A pesar de eso, Harry soportó el fresco de la mañana sin ni una queja, intentaba mantener su actitud impávida pero la realidad es que se estaba muriendo de ansiedad. Le era imposible mantenerse mas tiempo en ese lugar ahora que todo parecía haberse calmado.

Giró ansioso la cabeza hacia donde los tres Dursley estaban. Dudley había terminado por caer dormido y tía Petunia hacía enormes intentos por no acabar igual, aunque ante cada sonido pegaba un bote asustada. Tío Vernon se mantenía inmóvil en el mismo lugar pero le lanzaba peligrosas miradas a Harry, miradas que con cada hora se volvían mas y mas acusadoras. Una parte de Harry no podía culpar a su tío, pero la otra no lo entendía ¿Cómo se suponía que fuera a saber que habría un ataque a Privet Drive esa misma noche? Aunque si lo pensaba muy fríamente fue muy estúpido en no preveerlo.

Volvió a mirar hacia el lugar donde una cantidad considerable de pequeñas nubes de humo aún se elevaban, era suficiente para él, ya no podía estar ahí mas tiempo, necesitaba saber que había pasado así que comenzó a caminar hacia el origen de todo ese humo. Sabía que era mucho mas fácil aparecerse pero no quería seguir tentando su suerte cuando la noche anterior había juntado suficientes infracciones como para que le prohibieran aparecerse, claro que había sido un caso de emergencia pero necesitaba ese examen para mantener su plan en marcha.

-Ahora vuelvo –dijo por sobre su hombro –sólo quédense aquí.

No escuchó respuesta, parecía que después del escándalo del día anterior, sus tíos habían considerado que era mas peligroso tenerlo cerca de ellos que lejos. Harry comenzó a correr y no llevaba ni veinte metros cuando escuchó el inconfundible sonido de alguien apareciéndose. Escuchó el grito aterrorizado de su tía Petunia y sin dar un solo segundo para pensarlo, Harry empuñó la varita y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a derribar a quien fuese que los había encontrado.

-¡Espera, Harry, espera!

Harry detuvo el hechizo que estaba a punto de gritar al reconocer la voz, forma y figura del mago que se había materializado ahí. Cubierto de una curiosa capa de hollín negro, producto del fuego, con la túnica manchada en muchos lados y con una expresión facial entre agotada y terriblemente aliviada, estaba Remus Lupin extendiendo los brazos. El joven bajo la varita suspirando y con el corazón latiendo a mil, regresó sobre sus pasos a gran velocidad.

-¿Qué ocurrió¿Qué pasó con la gente¿Está bien? –asaltó Harry a Lupin quien sonreía con cansancio al parecer aliviado de encontrar al chico tan bien.

-Un momento, Harry –le respondió él mientras elevaba la varita y lanzaba un lluvia de chispas, en un solo instante por lo menos una docena de magos aparecieron alrededor de ellos ante el histérico grito de su tía y la completa palidez de su tío y primo.

-¿Se encuentra bien Potter? -Harry vio acercársele al mismísimo ministro de magia, Rufus Scrimgeour, en cuanto le vio con su apariencia de león, el ceño de Harry se endureció.

-Si. –le contestó él inmediatamente -¿Qué ocurrió con los mortífagos¿Los atraparon?

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna, en cambio Scrimgeour comenzó a dar órdenes al resto de los aurores que habían aparecido. Harry apretó los dientes molesto, odiaba esa actitud, odiaba que lo ignoraran y lo trataran como si la información lo fuera a romper, como si fuese un pequeño niño perdido en el mundo de los adultos. Todos parecían ignorar que tenía diecisiete años y que había visto la cara de Voldemort y sobrevivido mas veces que la mayoría de ellos, sino era que de todos.

-Traigan a los muggles también –ordenó Scrimgeour a sus hombres, nada mas se acercaron a sus tíos, y antes de que Harry pudiera advertirles, su tía comenzó a gritar con aún mas miedo encogiéndose alado de un aún mas minimizado Dudley mientras tío Vernon, muy pálido, se ponía enfrente de ellos y sacaba su pistola.

-Ustedes no se acercarán a mi familia –vociferó su tío apuntando temeroso aunque sin perder de vista las varitas, los aurores comenzaron a reír. Con un simple movimiento de varita de uno de ellos la pistola salió volando.

Los aurores se volvierona acercar a los tres temerosos Dursley que se sentían indefensos. Para sorpresa de Harry, fue Lupin quien comenzó a caminar al parecer bastante molesto por la actitud de los aurores y se les adelantó.

-Así no van a conseguir mas que les teman mas –dijo Lupin fríamente a los aurores que estaban por tomar a sus tíos, luego se colocó frente a sus tíos con mirada amable, aunque al contrario de él los tíos de Harry lo miraban con una mezcla desprecio y repulsión. Harry sabía muy bien que sus tíos habían notado la túnica raída y la cara cansada de Lupin, notó como, incluso en la situación en la que estaban, su tía Petunia no podía quitar la vista de los parches en la túnica del mago. –Señor y señora Dursley –comenzó Lupin con amabilidad –vamos a regresar a su casa y necesitamos que ustedes nos acompañen.

Eso pareció bastar a los Dursley para prestarle atención, aunque ante cualquier mención de formas mágicas de transporte, esos tres brincaban y se paralizaban. Lupin terminó sugiriendo que lo mejor era regresar caminando lo cual, a la vista de Harry y considerando la distancia que les separaba y la impresionantemente mala condición física de su familia, era una muy mala idea. Así que ante la desesperación de los aurores y ante la negativa de Harry de ser transportado individualmente, tuvieron que esperar a que un auto del ministerio apareciera frente a ellos.

La idea de viajar con los Dursley no animaba a Harry, pero odiaba siquiera la idea de ser escoltado por el ministro y ser bombardeado una vez mas por preguntas molestas, las cuales sabía que no había hecho porque Harry se negaba a separarse de Lupin, como una bien tramada treta para evitar interrogatorios ya que sabía que no iban a confiar tan fácilmente en un licántropo. Fue difícil convencer a sus tíos de entrar al auto mágico, aunque el hecho de que fuera un objeto convencional y la terrible visión de varios kilómetros de camino si se iban caminando y en pijama, les convencieron a entrar.

Los tres Dursley se acomodaron atrás y Harry también, solo que en una orilla, para sorpresa de sus tíos quienes normalmente no entrarían tan bien, ya de por si Dudley ocupaba casi todo el asiento trasero en condiciones normales. Lupin se sentó en el asiento del copiloto justo delante de Harry, apenas arrancó el auto, y ante la indignada y asustada mirada de los Dursley, la duda que corroía a Harry y que no lo había dejado tranquilo desde la noche le asaltó de nuevo y se acercó al asiento delantero para murmurarle algo a Lupin en voz baja.

-¿Qué tan malo es? –notó por el espejo retrovisor como la cara de Lupin se contraía en frustración.

-Mucho muy malo –susurró también Lupin con su voz ligeramente ronca –Aunque lo mejor será que lo veas por ti mismo. –Harry calló unos momentos preocupado y ligeramente enojado, una cosa mas que agregar a la lista para hacer pagar a Voldemort. Lupin le sacó de sus pensamientos –No sabía que te podías aparecer tan bien –murmuró con un tono apenas mas alegre.

-¿Eh? Si, desde las clases de aparición –dijo rápidamente, no quería señalar el hecho de que lo había hecho antes con Dumbledore. Repentinamente recordó algo –Hablando de eso ¿Tendré problemas por haberme aparecido tantas veces sin el carné?

-No, para nada –Lupin sonrió ligeramente –Esta situación entra perfectamente en la cláusula "peligro mortal". Y fue una suerte que pudieses hacerlo, las situación se nos había escapado de las manos por un momento. –de pronto miró a Harry inquisitivamente –Aunque yo no sabía que aprender a aparecerse con dos personas era parte de las clases tradicionales de aparición.

-No, este –titubeó Harry, por supuesto que no era parte de las clases normales –Vi a Dumbledore hacerlo cuando fue por mi el verano pasado y creí que podría hacerlo.

Era en parte verdad, claro que omitió el importante detalle de que no era la primera vez que lo hacía y parecía que Lupin había notado ese detalle inteligentemente. Pero no siguió con el tema, parecía vigilar también al conductor del ministerio que también escuchaba. Harry volvió a recargarse en su asiento esperando realmente que no fuese tan mala la situación en su antigua calle.

Pero nada le podía preparar para lo que estaba por ver. Para cuando llegaron y bajaron del auto, Harry no tenía palabras. Nunca había estado en la mitad de una batalla al aire libre, nunca estuvo en un frente de batalla que no fuese el Departamento de Misterios, y las únicas nociones de guerra que realmente tenía eran las imágenes de las guerras muggle que estudió antes de Hogwarts. Si le preguntaban ahora, eso se parecía mucho a esas imágenes.

Harry sentía que el aire a su alrededor desaparecía, era como ver la zona donde una enorme bomba había caído y devastado todo, lo poco que había logrado ver a través de la ventana la noche anterior no se acercaba al estado final del lugar claro que en ese preciso momento estaba mas preocupado y distraído por los mortífagos que por observar el lugar.

Los impecables jardines estaban destruidos y las alfombras de pasto se levantaban aquí y allá formando boquetes de tierra o al contrario, eran cerros de tierra por donde aún se podían ver uno que otro resto de flor. Pedazos de cercas estaban esparcidos por todas partes y la mayoría de los carros que dejaban estacionados a la luz de las farolas no eran ya mas que restos de chatarra retorcida. Era difícil caminar por la acera cuando esta parecía abierta en canales en varios lugares y bastante inundada a consecuencia de una toma de agua para bomberos recién vuelta a cerrar.

Lo que mas le preocupó a Harry fue el estado deplorable de las casas. La gran mayoría tenía la pinta de haber explotado ya fuese en diferentes lados o por completo. Trozos de madera quemada sobresalían de aquí y de allá. Todo cubierto de un espesa capa mezcla de niebla y humo que cubrían el sol dándole al lugar un extraño y luminoso efecto fantasmagórico. Además de la considerable cantidad de magos que circundaban el lugar, no veía por ningún lado las familiares caras de los vecinos.

-Harry...

Levantó la mirada para ver por primera vez el estado final del número cuatro de Privet Drive y sintió un terrible malestar. La parte delantera de la casa había desaparecido como si fuese la puerta de una casa de muñecas y exponiendo todo en su interior. Parecía casi imposible entrar por la cantidad de escombros tirados por todas partes, la siempre impecable sala de su tía Petunia ya no existía y los antes perfectos muebles ahora eran sólo un montón de cenizas, el televisor gigante que habían comprado para su primo estaba volteado cinco metros mas allá de su posición normal y la pantalla atravesada por la pata de los restos de una silla. La increíblemente limpia cocina parecía ahora una sala de operaciones pues había rastros de sangre aquí y allá, de la cual en ese preciso instante, a Harry no le importaba de quien provenía.

Era imposible subir al segundo piso ya que a las escaleras les faltaba una tercera parte, Harry notó con un extraño sentimiento como la pequeña alacena debajo de las escaleras, la estrecho armario que había servido de habitación por 11 años estaba ahora aplastada y destruida por los restos de la escalera. Seguía sin pronunciar palabra alguna al mirar hacia arriba y ver la enorme mancha negra donde una vez había estado la habitación principal de la casa.

Harry dio media vuelta intentando no tropezar con retos de pared y pintura en el piso y notó por primera vez que la nueva y reluciente motocicleta de su primo estaba incrustada en el techo, aunque no parecía ya una motocicleta en el sentido estricto de la palabra.

-¡Harry¿Estas bien? –por entre los escombros de la casa venía apresuradamente Arthur Weasley, papá de Ron, se veía mas pálido y delgado pero además de eso estaba bastante bien.

-Señor Weasley ¿se encuentra usted bien¿Estuvo durante la batalla?

-No, no, yo fue notificado hace unos minutos. –miró los restos de la casa de Harry –Pero por todos los cielos mira nada mas como quedó tu casa ¿Seguro que estás bien¿No te pasó nada?

-No, estoy bien –dijo el con una sonrisa triste, estaba feliz de que el Sr. Weasley no estuviera en el lugar. –Pero dígame¿Cómo pasó todo? Porque es evidente que venían por mi, porque la protección que Dumbledore colocó a esta casa terminaba cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad. –El sr Weasley miró muy nervioso a Harry pero fue Lupin, quien los había alcanzado quien le contestó.

-Si, tienes razón. Nosotros ya sospechábamos algo así pero el Primer Ministro dijo que ya se había encargado de la seguridad. El sigue ignorando la existencia de la Orden, Harry, así que te agradeceríamos que no dijeras nada. –Harry asintió –Yo estaba de guardia ayer y debo decir que me tomó por sorpresa el gran ataque que dejaron caer.

-Pero creí que el ministerio ya estaba preparado.

-No cuando tenía un mortífago infiltrado que contó los planes al que no debe ser nombrado –susurró el señor Weasley –Claro que esto no deberías saberlo, es extraoficial.

-Claro, entiendo. Entonces el ataque no fue lo que esperaban.

-No –siguió Lupin mirando alrededor por si alguien los escuchaba –Todos creían que el ataque se centraría en esta casa desde el comienzo cuando no fue así, atacaron todas las casas alrededor y mas allá obligando a la mayoría de los aurores a dispersarse, lo que les dio la oportunidad de entrar a esta casa antes de que llegaran refuerzos.

Harry guardó silencio enfadado, el ministerio había subestimado a los mortífagos y a Voldemort, se le hacía increíble que no hubiesen descubierto un mortífago infiltrado aunque tampoco era muy fácil de detectar. Estaba seguro que ahora con la muerte de Dumbledore el otro bando había obtenido lo que querían, lograr el caos. Sin embargo había algo que le parecía extraño.

-¿Voldemort no estuvo en el ataque? –preguntó ignorando el terrible espasmo que sufrió el señor Weasley. Lupin negó suavemente.

-¿Si hubiese estado aquí crees que estaríamos conversando ahora?

Harry supuso que no y se sintió estúpido por tal pregunta, era evidente que si el mismo mago oscuro llegaba a Privet Drive no hubiese tenido oportunidad, hubiese aparecido en la casa y él no hubiese podido hacer nada para derrotarlo, no mientras aún existían partes de su alma escondidas por ahí. Entonces lo notó, un par de magos llevaba a lo lejos lo que parecía el cuerpo cubierto de un ser humano.

-¿Cuánta gente murió? –dijo de pronto Harry con voz extraña.

-De nuestro lado cinco aurores –comentó Lupin en voz baja siguiendo la mirada de Harry –Pero lo peor fueron los muggles, los mortífagos nunca se han caracterizado por dejarlos vivos. Hay por lo menos veinte muggles muertos y otros doce graves en San Mungo. –Harry resopló con frustración, eso era mas o menos la mitad de la gente del lugar. –Y... –Harry volvió a mirar a Lupin ¿qué había mas? –¿Supongo que conoces a Arabella Figg?

-¿Ella... también? –musitó Harry. Lupin asintió con tristeza.

-De hecho en realidad ella fue la primera en ser atacada.

-¡Pero ella era un squib!

-Suponemos que sospechaba que tenía trato con magos –respondió enigmáticamente el señor Weasley

Un terrible sentimiento de culpa embargo a Harry otra vez, se sentía terrible pues tenía mucho tiempo de conocer a la anciana, le pesaba pensar que por su culpa ya no abría casa con olor a repollo y los cientos de gatos de la mujer se quedarían sin hogar, era injusto, ella solo era un squib, ni siquiera era capaz de defenderse ante un mago perfectamente competente. Harry tenía mas preguntas ahora que ellos dos parecían tan abiertos a contestarlas, pero no pudo. Un mago del ministerio se acercó a ellos, no tenía cara de buenos amigos y portaba un brazo vendado.

-¿Weasley, ya hablaste con el muchacho? –Harry estaba por preguntar que tipo de pregunta mas tonta era esa cuando era obvio que llevaban un buen rato conversando, cuando el señor Weasley pareció recordar algo.

-¡Es cierto! –luego se dirigió a Harry un tanto mas nervioso –Harry, hay un tema que debo tratar contigo. Verás, el protocolo a seguir en ataques que involucren testigos muggles indica que se les debe borrar la memoria de los eventos mágicos, una norma para proteger el secreto de nuestro mundo. –Harry asintió –El asunto son los Dursley, ellos son muggles, sin embargo dado que vivieron contigo y saben de la magia por ser tu familia esta norma se puede ignorar. Aunque dada la gravedad del ataque y que oficialmente ya eres mayor de edad tu puedes opinar sobre que si alterar sus memorias o no.

Harry frunció el entrecejo, se había olvidado de los tres Dursley desde que llegó ahí, los buscó con la mirada y los encontró un poco lejos de él, tía Petunia parecía haberse desmayado de la impresión y Dudley parecía apunto de vomitar. Harry no tuvo que pensarlo mucho.

-Ellos querrán olvidar todo esto –sentenció Harry con seguridad –Y creo que les harían un gran favor, si además les dicen que yo ya me fui estarán mucho mas contentos –sonrió para si mirando la calle –Tampoco puedo negarles el placer de contarle a todo mundo que su sobrino, el raro y maleante fue el causante de todo esto.

Lupin y el señor Weasley lo miraron un instante sin decir nada y Harry les mantuvo la mirada tranquilo, estaba completamente seguro de su decisión, nadie mejor que él conocía a esos tres. El señor Weasley asintió ligeramente y luego le dijo unas cuantas palabras al mago malhumorado que se retiró en dirección de la familia.

Harry ni siquiera quiso ver, se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse. Luego se detuvo, ahora que lo pensaba...

-¿Qué ocurrió con mis cosas? –preguntó nervioso, con todo ese alboroto lo había olvidado también¡era tan estúpido! Todas sus cosas estaban ahí, incluyendo la capa de invisibilidad que había dejado preparada dentro del baúl, si algo le pasaba...

-No te preocupes –le tranquilizó Lupin al parecer entendiendo la preocupación de Harry. –u habitación y la de tu primo fueron las que menos daños sufrieron, tu baúl esta bien. Un poco quemado pero su contenido quedó a salvo.

Harry suspiró aliviado. La realidad es que solo algunas cosas de ese baúl de verdad le interesaban, el resto no porque de todas maneras no las podía cargar todas cuando fuera con Ron y Hermione tras los Horcruxes. Ya superado ese problema lo único que quería hacer era salir de ahí.

-Deberíamos irnos –dijo Harry girando el cuello con cansancio -¿Iremos a la madriguera? –Pero tanto Lupin como el señor Weasley se miraron -¿Qué?

-Harry, verás...

Pera la explicación del papá de Ron no terminó de llegar cuando Rufus Scrimgeour llegó donde estaban, tras de él estaban otros tres aurores escoltando a los Dursley, quien a juzgar por sus caras, aún no habían sido desmemorizados. A Harry comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

-Potter, necesito que relates todo lo que pasó.

-o-

No le tomó mucho a Harry contar todo lo que había pasado, aunque seguía sin entender para que diablos necesitaba a sus tíos y primo ahí también, cuando era mas que evidente que pare ellos no era una charla agradable y estarían mucho mejor si ignoraran por completo lo que había pasado. Cuando Harry llegó al punto en el que ese mago les había ayudado Lupin pareció removerse para escuchar con mas atención, cosa que Harry notó pero no dijo nada por el momento. Para él era claro que debió ser algún auror pero ahora comenzaba a sospechar que no. Harry terminó de hablar con actitud hastiada, todo lo que quería era salir de ahí.

-Muy bien, eso es lo que necesitaba. –dijo Scrimgeour –Ahora hora de ir al ministerio, Potter.

-¿Qué! –gritó Harry y no sólo él, también Lupin y el señor Weasley brincaron.

-Es evidente que te has quedado sin hogar, Potter, mientras conseguimos un lugar seguro al que moverte lo mejor sería que estuvieras en el ministerio bajo vigilancia.

-Ah no, a mi nadie me va a vigilar –replicó Harry -¡Puedo ir a la Madriguera¿Cierto señor Weasley?

-Claro, Harry. Ministro Scrimgeour, nosotros... –pero el hombre no terminó de hablar porque el ministro le interrumpió.

-Su casa Weasley, todavía no es completamente segura. Sabe perfectamente que permitíamos que se quedara ahí porque Dumbledore estaba a cargo de la seguridad del muchacho, pero desde que murió, la seguridad de Harry Potter recae sobre mi, debería recordar eso, Weasley.

-Y tal vez ustedes deberían recordar –se metió Harry ardiendo en rabia ¿quien se creía que era para decidir su vida? –que ya soy mayor de edad así que soy completamente libre de ir a donde me plazca sin intervenciones.

-También, Potter –le regresó el ministro enojado también –debe notar que no tiene casa a donde ir y no creo que quiera poner en peligro a la familia Weasley solo porque a partir de hoy es mayor de edad. Sin las protecciones adecuadas, esa casa sería el siguiente blanco.

Iba Harry a replicar que, que le importaba y que bien se podía ir a un hotel y meterse la seguridad por el trasero cuando Lupin intervino por primera vez.

-Sin embargo, ministro, con todo respeto, Harry si tiene a donde ir.

-Ya he señalado el punto de que la Madriguera no es un lugar seguro por el momento y si piensa ofrecer su casa señor Lupin debe saber de ante mano que no lo permitiré. –Harry miró a Scrimgeour con ganas de ahorcarlo.

-No, sólo quería señalar que, en realidad, Harry tiene una casa de su propiedad.

Esta vez todos miraron sorprendidos a Lupin que parecía muy tranquilo, como si ya hubiese pensado en ese contratiempo. Harry abrió la boca para preguntarle de que casa hablaba y se hizo la luz. ¡Claro! Grimmauld Place era suyo y lo suficientemente seguro para que nadie lo atacara ahí ya que estaba bajo el encantamiento Fidelio, miró al papá de Ron quien también parecía haber recordado ese detalle.

-¿Tiene una casa? –preguntó Scrimgeour incapaz de creerlo

-Si, la tengo –respondió Harry encarándosele –Y no se preocupe por la seguridad, Dumbledore se encargo de prepararla muy bien. –El primer ministro los miró furioso, Harry sabía que contra eso no podía hacer nada, si Harry tenía casa a donde ir no podía evitar que viviera en ella. Aunque la realidad era que Harry no deseaba volver a poner un pie ahí, por el momento era la única manera de zafarse de toda esa situación, en cuanto lo dejaran en paz lo primero que haría sería ir a la Madriguera.

-¿Y se puede saber su dirección?

-No, lo siento –contestó inmediatamente Harry –Seguridad ¿entiende? Si eso es todo señor ministro, le ruego me disculpe, me gustaría tomar un baño y descansar.

Harry se dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar, casi llegando al final de la calle y con el señor Weasley y Lupin cerca de él, Harry miró hacia atrás para ver como el primer ministro se iba hecho una furia en dirección contraria.

-Bueno Harry –dijo el señor Weasley –Yo aquí me quedo, tengo que volver al trabajo y con el desastre que es esto necesitan varias manos extras, también debo mandarle una lechuza a Molly que esta muerta de preocupación. Remus te acompañará al cuartel.

Harry asintió y se despidió mientras Lupin invocaba el baúl de Harry, estaba bastante sucio y un poco maltrecho pero parecía no haber sido abierto. El señor Weasley buscó por el piso un pedazo de ladrillo y se concentró para crear un trasladador.

-¿No es eso ilegal? –preguntó Harry curioso

-En situaciones normales, si. Pero de todas formas pensaban trasladarte al ministerio con uno asi que no hay problema dado que no puedes seguir apareciéndote por ahí. Además no hay problema, serán incapaces de saber a donde lleva este trasladador. Ahora apresúrate Harry.

Lupin tomó con fuerza el baúl mientras Harry lo tomaba por el otro lado, mientras el señor Weasley seguía contando, Harry levantó la vista para cruzar su mirada por última vez con su tía Petunia antes de que un rayo les impactara, un tipo de hechizo que ya había visto antes, el hechizo para desmemorizar. En el momento en que la cuenta llegó a tres, Harry tocó el ladrillo y sintió la conocida sensación de un gancho en el ombligo antes de verse rodeado por colores.

Ahora si podía decirse, sin ninguna duda, que ese era el adiós a Privet Drive.

-o-

Desde la ventana de la habitación de Hogwarts que compartía con su hijo, el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras miraba curioso. A sus espaldas, el pequeño niño revisaba cada rincón de la habitación, el despacho y el aula que dentro de poco sería ocupada por los estudiantes que volvieran a Hogwarts. Sin embargo su padre parecía mucho mas entretenido siguiendo con la mirada un par de figuras que conversaban apresuradamente en los terrenos del castillo.

Henry Porter mordió un emparedado con total calma, en cambio Hagrid parecía apresurarse a buscar los carruajes tirados por invisibles caballos al tiempo que la directora, toda envuelta en su capa de cuadros escoceses aguardaba impaciente por ellos. Nadie podía desaparecerse de los terrenos de Hogwarts, asi que si querían salir y saber de primera mano si su bien nombrada esperanza estaba aún en una pieza, tendrían que esperar para llegar a Hoagsmade que era desde donde podían llegar a su amado cuartel.

Le dio otra tranquila mordida a su emparedado mientras veía complacido como el carruaje desaparecía. Esperaba haberle causado una buena impresión a Harry, lo necesitaba si quería que su querida nueva jefa lo reconociera también.

-o-

Harry aterrizó de manera perfecta al aparecer en la cocina de Grimmauld Place, pero eso no ayudaba a minimizar el terrible sentimiento que le embargó al llegar otra vez a la casa del que fue su padrino, su propia prisión. Nada parecía haber cambiado, se notaba que había mucho mas polvo debido a que seguramente ya nadie vivía ahí, casi sintió que Sirius iba a aparecer por ahí, pero lo borró de su cabeza, hacía ya mucho que había terminado por aceptar todo eso. Lo único que le animaba era que no iba a estar ahí ni por un día.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí –suspiró Lupin con sonrisa cansada –Tal vez quieras subir a cambiarte.

-Preferiría partir inmediatamente a la Madriguera, ya ahí descansaré.

Lupin se lo quedó mirando de forma curiosa, como si Harry acabara de hablar en mandarín o algo así, aunque los ojos claros de Lupin le dieron al chico un mal presentimiento.

-¿Por qué vamos a ir inmediatamente¿verdad?

-Harry...

-No esta en mis planes pasar ni un día en esta casa –replicó Harry firmemente al reconocer ese tono de "Harry"

-Lo se, lo entiendo –Harry contuvo la respiración harto, apostaba una pierna a que seguía un "pero" –pero lo que dijo el primer ministro era cierto. La Madriguera aún no esta preparada para recibirte. Se que Molly y Arthur te abrirán su hogar en cuanto se los pidas pero ¿no quieres ponerlos en peligro, cierto? Tu viste como quedó Privet Drive.

-No, claro que no –dijo Harry, jamás permitiría que le pasara algo así a los Weasley, nunca se perdonaría que se repitiera esa terrible estampa. –Pero aún así no quiero quedarme en esta casa, preferiría ir a una habitación del Caldero Chorreante, tal vez tu casa. –Lupin sonrió.

-Muy amable de tu parte que me consideres digno de confianza pero tienes que comenzar a pensar como el adulto que eres, Harry –le dijo con mirada seria –Dumbledore no te mantuvo vivo todos estos años para tiraras a la basura toda la seguridad alrededor tuyo. Si sales de esta casa vas a ser blanco fácil.

Harry no dijo nada¿Cómo conseguía Lupin hacerle sentir tan mal? Tenía toda la razón y él lo sabía, quisiese o no, odiara esa casa o no la odiase debía ser paciente y prepararse si quería terminar la misión que Dumbledore le había encargado, porque ahora que él había muerto tenía que ser muy cuidadoso con los pasos que daba y con las personas que involucraba. También necesitaba planear su huida con Ron y Hermione, porque era evidente que no se iba a poder ir con tanta tranquilidad.

-¿Y hasta cuando me quedaré aquí? –preguntó decepcionado, aunque tramando su estrategia.

-Me imagino que irás a la Madriguera para la boda, luego no se si volverás aquí o te quedarás allá hasta que sea momento de ir a Hogwarts.

Harry asintió con simpleza, era importante también que nadie sospechara que no pensaba volver al colegio, si lo supieran lo obligarían a decir que era lo que estaba haciendo con Dumbledore la noche de su asesinato... también necesitaba descubrir donde estaba ese maldito de Snape, la verdad es que la idea de venganza contra el sujeto en cuestión no se había borrado de su mente desde que se le escapó en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-¿Han sabido algo de Snape? –le preguntó Harry a Lupin, la mirada de su ex profesor se ensombreció.

-Absolutamente nada y eso nos preocupa, aunque para serte sincero por el momento nos hemos centrado en mantener la Orden activa aunque Dumbledore ya no este –terminó con un tono un tanto abatido, en seguida se recuperó –Moddy tomó el mando desde entonces, conocía buena parte de los planes de Dumbledore y en su momento fue un auror muy poderoso, aún lo es.

-¿Han reclutado nuevos miembros? –siguió Harry interesado en saber como seguía funcionando el principal frente contra Voldemort

-No por el momento. Pero tenemos otro problema, que cuartel usaremos ahora.

-¿Por qué? Creí que ese problema lo resolví con Dumbledore el año pasado

-Si claro, pero tiene que ver con el encantamiento Fidelio –explicó Lupin –Si el guardián muere no hay manera de que la localización del lugar se pueda decir a alguien mas, por lo que solo los que hasta el momento sabemos de este lugar somos los únicos que podemos entrar de ahora en adelante.

Harry no sabía eso y su rostro de sorpresa lo confirmó, desconocía por completo esa parte del encantamiento aunque tenía mucha lógica, ahora esa casa solo podía ser usada por los actuales miembros de la orden incluyendo a casi todos los Weasley, a excepción de Percy. Harry se quedó mirando el rellano de la puerta, una puerta donde hacia cosa de dos años...

-¡Snape! –exclamó Harry furioso -¡Snape conoce la localización del cuartel¡Podría entrar aquí en cualquier momento!

-Aunque lo sepa es incapaz de dar a conocer la localización a nadie mas –contestó Lupin molesto –pero debo admitir que eso no le impediría entrar aquí, si. Dudo que lo haga de todas maneras.

-¿Por qué?

-En primera no es tan tonto, la única manera de llegar al cuartel es por la puerta principal y por un trasladador, pero hacer uno implicaría que diera a conocer el lugar desde donde se originó y eso no le gustaría a Voldemort. Y en segunda porque hemos reforzado la seguridad del lugar desde eso, nadie puede desaparecer en esta casa y eso lo dejaría atrapado, además de que siempre hay alguien de guardia aquí para evitar ese imprevisto.

Harry quería seguir replicando pero una figura plateada apareció entre ellos. Harry casi pega un bote de alegría al reconocer la nutria de Hermione, Lupin sonrió.

-Parece que tenemos visitas –dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Harry se quedó en la cocina de pie ansioso cuando apareció el conocido borrón castaño que se le echó encima.

-¿Estas bien? –le cuestionó Hermione totalmente preocupada –Nos enteramos por la mañana y...

-Si me dieran un galeón por cada vez que me han preguntado eso hoy –sonrió Harry

Pero el abrazo de Hermione fue reemplazado por el de una totalmente histérica señora Weasley.

-¡Harry¡Estábamos tan preocupados! –comenzó a mirarlo como si fuese a descubrir alguna herida mortal escondida por ahí, mientras lo besaba en la mejilla. –Te ves tan delgado y desnutrido –Harry negó con la cabeza al tiempo que evitaba reírse, ningún saludo de la mamá de Ron podía estar completo sin el obligatorio señalamiento de su apariencia.

-¿No te puedes mantener lejos de problemas, amigo? –sonrió Ron al saludarlo una vez que su madre dejó espacio, era increíble que en un mes Ron hubiese crecido aún mas, estaba un poco pálido pero parecía alegre de ver a Harry en una pieza.

-Comenzaba a perder forma. –le contestó mucho mas alegre.

-¿Y creíste que un poco de ejercicio te haría bien? –dijo una voz conocida desde la puerta, Harry sintió que el corazón se le detenía pero por algo muy diferente a lo que había pasado ese día. Ginny también estaba ahí –Hola Harry, es bueno saber que sigues entero.

-H...Hola Ginny –musitó Harry incómodo, seguía luchando contra el impulso de mandar todo al diablo y besarla y olvidarse de Voldemort, pero también le detenía el temor de que alguien le pudiera hacer algo. Al parecer Hermione se dio cuenta de la incómoda escena porque inmediatamente habló:

-¿Y entonces, que pasó en Privet Drive?

Harry era incapaz de volver a contar la historia así que estuvo infinitamente agradecido con Lupin por relatarla por él, Harry podía así limitarse a asentir mientras le daba furtivas miradas a Ginny, que estaba ayudando a su madre con el desayuno, al parecer bastante tranquila, o en lo que cabía después de enterarse de todas las atrocidades que habían ocurrido. La señora Weasley en cambio exclamaba asustada a cada momento y volteaba hacia Harry totalmente afligida. No es que a Harry le molestara la muestra de interés pero que lo miraran como si estuviera moribundo en una cama de hospital no le gustaba nada.

Después de comer una cantidad considerable de desayuno (Harry había descubierto cuanta hambre tenía) los ojos comenzaron a pesarle, parpadeaba con furia para quitarse esa sensación molesta de los ojos una y otra vez, pero fue hasta que emitió un sonoro bostezo cuando los demás notaron su comportamiento.

-¡Oh, Harry, lo siento tanto! –dijo la mamá de Ron comprensivamente –Tu no has dormido en toda la noche ¿cierto? Y nosotros teniéndote aquí, será mejor que subas y duermas un poco.

Harry asintió luchando por mantenerse despierto. Se puso de pie y salió de la cocina solo, paso las escaleras en silencio tratando de ignorar el cuadro tapado de la madre de Sirius, lo último que quería era que despertara y escuchar sus maldiciones y gritos, ya suficiente era estar en esa casa. Se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación que hacía un par de años compartió con Ron y se quedó mirando el pasillo, un poco mas allá estaba la habitación que solía ser de Sirius, sin que ninguna expresión se formara en su rostro, Harry abrió la puerta y entró a la oscura habitación que le correspondía, no se molestó en cerrar la puerta y se quedó dormido inmediatamente.

-o-

Profesor e hijo caminaban por los pasillos del castillo, el niño luchaba por zafarse de la mano de su padre e ir a explorar tan imponente lugar, pero el otro no se lo permitía. Finalmente llegaron frente al cuadro de un frutero y al hacerle cosquillas a la pera, este se movió para revelar la puerta a las cocinas.

Pronto se vieron rodeados de muchos elfos serviciales que se desvivían por atenderles, el niño los miraba curioso, nunca había visto tantos elfos en su vida.

-Disculpen –dijo el profesor amablemente –estoy buscando a un elfo llamado Dobby.

-o-

Harry despertó apenas tres horas después de haberse dormido debido a todo el ruido que venía de la parte de abajo. También porque escuchaba el incesante murmullo de voces en la habitación. Abrió el ojo perezosamente para distinguir tres formas borrosas cerca de él.

-¿Por qué tendrán que hacer tanto ruido? –oía los susurros

-Es evidente que están discutiendo lo que pasó en Privet Drive. Pero a este paso van a despertar a Harry

-Demasiado tarde –dijo otra voz

Harry se puso los lentes para notar que Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban en la habitación hablando en voz baja, aunque Ron lo miraba con media sonrisa, Harry tenía muchos deseos de seguir durmiendo pero el ruido era imposible de ignorar.

-¿De donde viene tanto escándalo? –preguntó soñoliento

-La Orden completa esta en reunión –explicó Hermione, por eso nos mandaron aquí

-Supongo que es ilógico preguntar el tema –razonó Harry.

La verdad es que no le interesaba mucho lo que dijeran ese día ahí, el había estado en el centro del evento y no había nada nuevo que pudieran decir que le interesara. Estaba convencido de que estaban hablando de lo que había ocurrido y trataban el plan a seguir en su seguridad. Harry los dejaría ser por unos días mas, pero de todas maneras su plan ya estaba preparado, por lo menos en parte, no volvería a Hogwarts y encontraría la manera de mantenerse oculto el tiempo que fuese necesario, tenía varias ideas que le ayudarían pero necesitaba tratarlas con Ron y Hermione.

El problema era que con Ginny presente no podía darse el lujo de decir nada al respecto y al parecer sus otros dos amigos lo habían pensado también porque comenzaron a contar una que otra vanalidad. Harry terminó corriéndolos para darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando abrió la puerta, completamente vestido para reunirse otra vez con sus amigos, se encontró con la señora Weasley, la puerta de a lado también se había abierto y las cabezas de tres chicos se asomaron también.

-Harry, cariño¿serías tan amable de acompañarme abajo?

-Claro –contestó Harry mirando intrigado a sus amigos ¿Para que lo querrían en la reunión?

Cuando entró se encontró con muchas caras conocidas que lo miraban como si fuese increíble verlo en una sola pieza o aliviados. Incluso se encontró con la mirada de McGonagall, esa tenía que ser una reunión importante. Ojo loco Moddy estaba frente a él, sus dos ojos fijos en él.

-Siéntate, Potter –dijo con su voz ronca el ex auror, Harry obedeció. –Quisiéramos tratar un tema contigo, algo sobre el ataque de hoy.

-No se que mas necesiten saber, estoy seguro que Lupin sabe lo mismo que yo –dijo Harry extrañado, luego notó que hasta el papá de Ron había llegado –El señor Weasley también escucho mi historia.

-No hablamos exactamente de la historia, queremos que nos hables del sujeto que te ayudó antes de que desaparecieras.

Ahora si Harry los miró totalmente desconcertado¿para que querían saber de él?

-Bueno, no lo ví muy bien que digamos –dijo Harry con sinceridad –todo estaba lleno de humo y la luz me estorbaba. Pero recuerdo que era alto, de cabello largo claro, traía ropa oscura y... si, creo que traía gafas. Aunque no le encuentro utilidad ¿era un auror, no?

-Te equivocas, Harry –le dijo el señor Weasley muy serio –en realidad parece ser que nadie lo conoce. –Harry miró a todos lados y se dio cuenta de que era cierto, Lupin tomó la palabra.

-También nos gustaría saber si es la misma persona que yo vi –comenzó el licántropo –Cuando llegué a la habitación que creo era de tus tíos encontré a un sujeto que acababa de derrotar a dos mortífagos y parece que tu descripción encaja con la mía. Un sujeto alto, todos vestido de negro, de cabello largo y claro, sujeto por una liga.

-Si, ese es –recordó Harry. Todos se miraron nerviosos, incluso notó que la profesora McGonagall apretaba los labios.

-Gracias, Harry. Eso era todo.

Harry no se quería ir, quería preguntar y enterarse pero sabía por experiencia que no le permitían estar en las reuniones de la Orden, seguían intentando protegerlo. Asi que sin alegar nada salió de la reunión. Pero nada mas cerró la puerta corrió escaleras arriba y se encontró de frente con Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

-¿Tienen...? –pero no terminó su frase cuando Ron agitó alegremente una especie de cuerda color carne.

-¿Creíste que vendríamos al cuartel sin estas? –sonrió su amigo con la oreja extensible.

-¡Rápido no hay tiempo que perder! –les apuró Harry

En instantes las orejas extensibles estaban en su lugar, por la prisas y el hecho de que Harry hubiese entrado les había hecho olvidar poner hechizos para que no escucharan. A penas llegó a la puerta los cuatro pegaron el oído para escuchar.

-...jo Potter lo confirma –escuchó la voz de la profesora McGonagall –y Remus también, no me puedo equivocar, la descripción encaja.

-Pero ¿por qué tanta preocupación por este sujeto?

-Tu no lo viste Arthur, hay algo muy extraño en él –dijo Lupin –Es como si recordara a alguien o a muchas personas pero a la vez es la primera vez que lo ves.

-Remus tiene razón –siguió la profesora –yo tuve la misma impresión, y luego esta su hijo. No se porque ese pequeño me puso tan nerviosa.

-Por lo menos sabemos donde esta ¿no?. Podríamos ir e interrogarlo

-Eso me preocupa aún mas –continuó McGonagall –De haber sabido que intervendría en esta batalla no lo hubiese aceptado como nuevo profesor ni permitido que ya estuviera instalado en Hogwarts.

En el piso de arriba los cuatro jóvenes se miraron atónitos ¿De quien hablaban¿Quién vivía en Hogwarts como nuevo profesor¿Era el mismo que había le ayudado? Harry recordó pensativo que por un momento ese sujeto le recordó mucho a Dumbledore, pero no sabía porque, todavía tenía que ubicar donde había visto ese escudo plateado antes.

De pronto el timbre de la puerta sonó asustando a todos. Con un fuerte tirón, Ginny regresó las orejas extensibles al tiempo que se ocultaban detrás de la puerta. La reunión se detuvo y los integrantes de la orden salieron presurosamente, se miraban entre ellos, no sabían quien faltaba, aunque desde la puerta entreabierta de la habitación, Harry notó que faltaban por lo menos tres miembros mas, entre ellos Tonks, tal vez podía ser cualquiera de ellos.

La señora Weasley fue quien corrió a abrir la puerta con la varita lista mientras todos vigilaban nerviosos. Cuando la puerta se abrió y Harry distinguió quien se asomaba por la puerta, ahogó un exclamación de sorpresa ante la mirada de los demás.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Henry Porter y me imagino que usted debe ser Molly Weasley ¿me equivoco? –dijo un hombre sonriendo amablemente desde la puerta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Y la autora habla: Se que este capítulo fue puro bla, bla, bla pero tengo que presentar situaciones, con el tiempo esto se va a volver mas movido no tengo planeado muchos capítulos asi. Por lo pronto el que sigue va a ser mas sorpresas y planes y haber que pinta este sujeto que parece querer ver a Harry tres metros bajo tierra._

_Por cierto… si creen que tuve errores de ortografía cuando puse Horcruxes, es que leí el libro en inglés y me gusta mas como suena. Los demás, tienen razón, pero me dio flojera revisarlo._

_Reviews please!_


End file.
